The Next Generation Season 1
by lilnate13
Summary: This are the next generation of AMC, OLTL and GH. Matthew and Destiny's Children, Jessica's children, Natalie and John's son. Victor Lord Jr. and Tea's son. GH: Sam and Jason's son. and many more. Plus, the recent cast of OLTL and GH will be there also. Lots of Drama in Llan Charles,GA.
1. Who Murder Who

**Alania slip and told her mom that Charlene is not having James's baby, it is his twin, Cody Morgan that he been shot and kill by James.**

_Charlene went to visit her Mom about her not having James's child which it's Sam and Jason son. Charlene walk in and said,_** "It's true."**

**Destiny and Alania turn their head to Charlene.**

* * *

**Drew stays on his Dad's side for the trail of Monica Corinthos, daughter of Michael Corinthos and Starr Mannings try to shoot Matthew for her boyfriend and her daughter murder.**

**Drew said, **_"I can't believe she try to kill you, Dad."_

**Matthew said, **_"I know, but, Michael knows who really murder Monica's boyfriend and her daughter."_

**Drew said, **_"Who did it, which kills those indecent people?"_

**Matthew said, **_"Your sister, Alania."_

**Drew was shock.**

* * *

**Ryder pulls a gun on his grandfather, Clint Buchanan.**

_Clint said," _**Ryder, Why you want to shot me?"**

_Ryder said,"_ **I don't need you to tell anybody that I murder Monica's boyfriend and her daughter, and I don't need you anymore, old man."**

**Ryder shot Clint five times and he was dead.**

_Clint was a ghost and said,_** "how does it feel to be a murderer, wait till Tammy finds out you the one who kill me, and Monica's boyfriend and her daughter.**

**Ryder just stair at him as shock that he can see Clint.**

* * *

**Bree talk to Tammy about her brother, Ryder is acting weird since this girl, Monica's boyfriend and her daughter was murder.**

_Bree said_**, "Hey, Tammy, do you think that Ryder is acting a little weird since Monica's boyfriend, Ashton and her daughter, Tiffany was murder?"**

_Tammy said,_** "kind of, why? You don't think he got something to do with it, do you?"**

_Bree said,_** " No, I don't know, it's strange, he never been so friendly to The Corinthos's, he always hate them, and he rather spend time with Dylan Corinthos, Monica's brother than spend time with me and Liam, now that's strange."**

_Tammy said,_** "I know, he keep cancelled our date to hang out with Dylan and the Corinthos, maybe he trying to get a job with Michael Corinthos or something?"**

_Bree said_**, "I hope that's it, I can't take it if he really a killer, I don't think mom can take it, especially since Robert Ford was shot by Mitch Lawrence.**

**Tammy was shock about Ryder's Father was killed.**

* * *

_Destiny walk up to Charlene and said,_** "Oh honey, come here."**

_Destiny gave her a hug and said,_** "What happened? Why James is not the father of the baby?"**

_Charlene said,_** "Because, his brother, Cody Morgan is the father of my baby."**

_Destiny said,_** "Why is that?"**

_Charlene start and said,_** "Because, Cody Morgan rape me five months ago."**

**Destiny and Alania was freak out.**

* * *

_Drew was shocked and said_**, "What? Alania murder Monica's boyfriend and her daughter?"**

_Matthew said,_** "Yes, she confesses to me yesterday."**

_Drew said,_** "Oh my god, Dad what are we going to do? We can't let Alania go to prison; I don't know if Victor can take it, they got a son together."**

_Matthew said,_** "I know, that's why we are just going to protect your sister for anything, especially Michael Corinthos."**

* * *

_Monica talks to her dad, Michael Corinthos and said,_** "Dad, what if they say I'm guilty for trying to kill Matthew Buchanan?"**

_Michael said,_** "Don't worried, I already make sure that won't happen."**

_Monica said_**, "Why? What you do?"**

**Michael was quiet as a mouse.**

* * *

_Ryder said,_** "What do want for me old man?"**

_Clint said,_** "For you to get what you deserve, your mother, your sister and Liam will be disappointed of you."**

_Ryder said,_** "No one won't find out, so leave it."**

_Clint said,_ **"You can't hide what you did, Grandson."**

_Then, Liam knocks on the door and said,_** "Hey Ryder, it's me, Liam, I got to talk to you."**

_Clint said,_** "Good luck." and disappear**

**Ryder tries to hurry up and hide the body and clean up the blood on the floor.**

_Liam said,_ **"Dude, hurry up."**

**Ryder got done and opens the door.**

_Liam said,_** "It's about time and why you shaking like you nervous?"**

* * *

_Tammy said,_ **"Ryder never told me anything about his death, what happened?"**

_Bree said,_** " It was on New Year Eve and my family was celebrating my cousin Rex and Gigi's wedding and later the lights went off and Statesville prison guard were on the loose, this Troy guy kidnapped Drew, Charlene, Alania and Kaya's Grandmother, Nora Buchanan. Mitch Lawrence kidnapped my Aunt Natalie and took her to this church and my mom and my Uncle John try to save my Aunt Natalie and somehow Ryder's dad try to save my mom when took take my Aunt Natalie's place and Robert and Mitch was fighting over the gun and he just got shot."**

_Tammy said,_ **"Oh my god, I didn't know anything about it, why didn't he tell me?"**

_Bree said,_ **"Maybe because, he don't won't you to be so worried about it."**

* * *

_Destiny said,_** "Oh my god, honey I'm really sorry, why didn't you come to us, your father and I will be there for you."**

_Charlene said,_ **"Because, I don't want to think of me like Marty Saybrooke when Todd Mannings rape her."**

_Destiny said,_** "Oh, honey you know I don't think of you like Marty, you're my daughter and I will always protect you."**

_Alania said,_** "Yeah, sis, you know you can to us, were family."**

_Charlene said,_** "I know, even if it's on the Newspaper?"**

_Destiny said,_ **"The Newspaper? Why would it be on the newspaper?"**

**Charlene shows her the newspaper and Destiny and Alania was shock.**

* * *

_Monica said,_ **"Dad, What did you do?"**

_Michael said,_** "I made a deal with Matthew."**

_Monica said,_ **"What kind of deal?"**

_Michael said,_** "To let you be not guilty of trying to Matthew Buchanan."**

_Monica said,_ **"But, how? How did you get Drew's dad to make a deal with you?"**

**The guards were ready to bring Monica to the trail.**

_Michael said,_ **"Listen, I'll tell you later."**

**The guards were taking Monica to the trail and Michael follow.**

* * *

_Matthew said,_** "But, son I want you to drop the charges of Monica Corinthos."**

_Drew said,_ **"Why? I thought you want Monica be charge for almost shot you?"**

_Matthew said,_ **"I do, but, right now, we need to protect your sister, for murder her boyfriend and her daughter.**

**They saw the guards bringing in Monica to the court room and Michael and Matthew stair at each other.**

**Everybody went in the court room.**

* * *

_Monica said,_** "Please, don't forget to call Aunt Kristina."**

_Michael said,_** "I'm right on it."**

**Michael calls Kristina and left her a voicemail.**

**Matthew walks beside Michael.**

_Michael said,_** "So, we have a deal?"**

_Matthew said,_** "If You won't press my daughter for murder your granddaughter and you're your daughter's boyfriend, I let your daughter be free."**

_Michael said,_** "Deal."**

* * *

_Tammy said,_ **"maybe your right, Oh shot, I got to make over to Ryder's house, were going to the movie."**

_Bree said,_** "Which movie yawl seeing?"**

_Tammy said,_ **"Men in Black 3, I heard it's good."**

_Bree said,_** "It is, let me tell you."**

_Tammy said,_** "Don't tell me, I want to know for myself."**

_Bree said,_ **"Alright, dang."**

_Tammy said,_** "Alright, I see you later, bye."**

_Bree said_**, "Bye."**

* * *

_Liam said,_** "Dude, why are you being shaky like you hidden something."**

_Ryder said,_** "I'm not hidden anything, why you think that?"**

_Liam said,_** "Cause you still shaking."**

_Ryder said,"_ **Dude, I'm fine, what you want to tell me?"**

_Liam said,_** "It's about our cousin Alania, she the one who really murder Monica's boyfriend, Dylan and her daughter, Tiffany."**

**Ryder was freak out because, he told Alania to confess that she murder Monica's boyfriend and her daughter.**

* * *

_Destiny said,_** "Oh my god, did you know did this?"**

_Charlene said,_** "Not a clue."**

_Alania said,_ **"Hey, what if Kaya know about the newspaper?"**

_Destiny said,_** "I doubt it, she haven't answer my call."**

_Alania said,_** "Maybe she answers my call?"**

_Charlene said,_** "Let me use your cell phone to call Kaya."**

**Alania handed her phone to Charlene.**

**Charlene dials the number and call Washington University.**

_Charlene said_**, "Hello is Kaya Buchanan there? What? She left two weeks ago, ok thank you."**

_Destiny said,_** "What's going on?"**

_Charlene said,_** "They say that Kaya is already left two weeks ago."**

_Destiny said,_** "What? Where can she possibly be?"**

_Charlene said,_ **"We don't know."**

_Destiny said,_ **"Well, I'm calling your father to come straight over here."**

**Destiny dials the number to call Matthew.**

* * *

**Matthew got the call for Destiny.**

_Drew said,_** "Dad, what's going on?"**

_Matthew said,_** "It's Kaya."**

_Drew said,"_ **is she alright?"**

_Matthew said,_** "It might be her report card or something, listen I got to go home, but, I want you to get Monica not guilty."**

_Drew said,_ **"Alright dad."**

**Matthew left.**

**Drew just watches Monica.**

* * *

_Matthew made it and said,_** "What's going on?"**

_Destiny walks up to him and said_**, "It's Kaya."**

**Mat**_thew said,_** "I know that."**

_Destiny said_**, "She missing."**

_Matthew said,_ **"What?"**

_Charlene said,_ **"They say she was gone two weeks ago."**

_Destiny said_**, "How can you let this happened?"**

_Matthew said,_** "You say you want Kaya have experience in college and that's what I did."**

_Destiny said,_** "Great. While you try to call somebody, I'm calling the police."**

_Charlene said_**, "Mom is it, necessary?"**

_Alania said,_ **"yeah, mom."**

_Destiny said,_** "Me or your father don't know where your sister can be, need to find your sister before anything happened to her."**

**While Matthew and Destiny start calling, Kaya shows up, she the baby girl.**

_Kaya said,_** "Don't worried, I'm here."**

**Matthew and Destiny stared at their daughter.**

**And Kaya stared back.**

**To be continued…**

**Part 2.**


	2. I can't trust you

_Part 2:_

_Ryder said, "_**Alania murder Monica's boyfriend, Ashton and her daughter, Tiffany?"**

_Liam said, "_**Yeah."**

_Ryder said, _**"Man, I can't believe it, my own cousin is a murderer."**

_Liam said, "_**I know, but, we need to protect Alania for anything."**

_Ryder said, _**"Why? She a murderer, I not going protect some psychopathic."**

**Liam just looks at him crazy.**

* * *

**Tammy was on her way to Ryder's house until she saw her father, Shun Evans at the park.**

_Shun said, **"Tammy, where are you going?"**_

_Tammy said, _**"I'm going over Ryder's house."**

_Shun said, _**"Oh no, your not going with that bad kid."**

_Tammy had her hands on her hips and said, "**And Why not?"**_

_Shun said, _**"Because I say so, your not going out with Ford guy and that final."**

**Tammy looks angry with her father.**

* * *

**James was at the bar drinking beer, Victor the third sat next him.**

_Victor said, _**"So, What's going on?"**

_James said, _**"Nothing, man."**

_Victor said, _**"Well, it show seem like something, is it about you and Charlene?"**

**James just turns his head to Victor like clueless.**

* * *

_Kaya walk in and said, "_**Don't worry, I'm here."**

**Matthew and Destiny both look at Kaya.**

_Destiny said, "_**Kaya, Why you left Washington D.C?"**

_Matthew said, "_**Yeah, what's wrong with the school?"**

_Kaya look angry and said, "_**I should never been there the first place."**

_Destiny said, _**"Why? You always love to go to this school."**

_Kaya yelled and said, "_**No I haven't, that what you and Dad want me to go."**

_Destiny point her finger at her daughter and said, "_**Don't you raise your tone at me young lady."**

_Kaya said, _**"Too bad, I just did, I'm 24 years old, and I'm sick of you and Dad bullshit!"**

**Matthew and Destiny look at their daughter as if they cannot believe they little girl just cuss them out.**

* * *

_Drew walks over to Monica and said, "_**Hey Monica, can we talk?"**

_Michael walk in front of Monica and said, "_**No the hell you can't not."**

_Monica said, "_**Dad."**

_Michael said, _**"This is the boy who turns you in for almost shooting Matthew Buchanan."**

**Monica was shock.**

* * *

_Liam was angry and said, "_**Why you call our cousin a psychopathic? And you know she isn't?"**

_Ryder said, _**"Alania almost burn down the Buchanan's Enterprise."**

_Liam said, _**"That was one time."**

_Ryder said,"_** And she murder Monica's boyfriend and her daughter."**

_Liam said, "_**We don't know if it's really true or not."**

_Ryder said, "_**I know she did, she just like her father when he killed my Grandfather."**

**Liam looks like he about to strangle his cousin.**

* * *

_Tammy said, "_**Dad, you can't tell who to date, I'm a grown women."**

_Shun said, _**"Not really since you still live on my roof."**

_Tammy said, _**"Why you treat me like baby?"**

_Shun said, "_**cause you acting like it."**

_Tammy said, "_**Fine, you don't have to worry about me anymore because I'm moving out!"**

**Shun look pissed off.**

* * *

_James said, _**"Why do you think it's a problem with me and Charlene?"**

_Victor said, "_**Because most the time yawl does, what's going on? Is it about the baby?"**

_James said, "_**Yes, Charlene finds out that her not having my kid."**

_Victor said," _**What? If she not having your kid, then, who the father?"**

_James said, "_**My twin brother, Cody Morgan."**

**Victor was shocked to hear that Cody Morgan is the father of Charlene's baby.**

* * *

_Charlene said, _**"Um, sis, you went way too far."**

_Kaya said, "_** I'm not going to let Mom and Dad treat me like kid, like you two, I 'm a women and I'm not going be baby all over again."**

_Destiny said, _**"Where not baby you, but, you better not cuss me out again, young lady."**

_Matthew said, "_**Your Mother is right, you need to be respectful to us."**

_Kaya fake laugh and said, " _**be respectful, have you been respectful your parents, since you did kill Ryder's grandfather Eddie Ford and now we got another psycho killer, Alania here murder Monica's boyfriend and her daughter, like father, like daughter."**

_Charlene said, _**"Alania, what the hell she talking about?"**

_Destiny said, _**"Do you know what's going on?"**

**Matthew and Alania look at each other and look back to Kaya.**

* * *

_Monica said, "_**Drew, what's my dad talking about?"**

_Drew confesses and said, "_**It's true, I was the one who turn you in."**

_Monica said, "_**Why? I thought you love me?"**

_Drew said, _**"I do, but…"**

_Monica said, _**"So you think I should be put in bars in the rest of my life?"**

_Drew said, _**"No, I never think that, look, I know you getting justice for your boyfriend and your daughter, but…"**

_Monica said, "_**You taking your father side, even his murder Ashton and Tiffany."**

_Drew said, "_**My father did not murder them."**

_Monica said, _**"Oh really, what about the time that he killed Eddie Ford, huh?"**

**Drew tries not to get mad.**

* * *

_Liam said, _**"I can't believe you talking about your own cousin."**

_Ryder said, "_**I never like those Buchanan's."**

_Liam said, _**"Even our grandfather is a Buchanan, speaking of Granddad have you seen him, he suppose to be here?"**

_Ryder said, "_**Maybe he with Grandma Vicki?"**

_Liam said, _**"I don't know, I'm going to call him on my cell."**

_Ryder said, "_**Don't."**

**Liam calls their Grandpa on the speed dial and he heard their Grandpa cell went off playing Bonanza theme song.**

_Liam said, "_**Is that Grandpa's cell playing down the basement?"**

_Ryder said, _**"No, don't ridiculous."**

_Liam said, "_**I don't know, I'm to check it out."**

_Ryder said, _**"No, I mean, Uncle John and Aunt Natalie probably worried about you?"**

_Liam said, _**"Um, I think I'm all grown up since I'm a grown man, I don't need anybody worried about me."**

_Ryder said, "_**But, what about…"**

_Liam said, _**"That's enough, now, I'm looking for what's coming in that Basement."**

**Liam opens the door and turns the lights on and saw their Grandpa body on the floor down stairs.**

_Liam said, "_Oh my god, Ryder, what did you…"

**Ryder pushes Liam down stairs and Liam was knocking out cold.**

_Ryder said, _**"I told Liam, you just don't listen."**

**Ryder turns the lights off and closes the door.**

* * *

_Shun said, "_**So, you think you can handle living on your own?"**

_Tammy said, "_**I know I can, I don't need you."**

_Shun said, _**"If you think you can handle yourself, fine, just don't bother calling me or your mother."**

_Tammy yelled and said, "_**Fine, I won't, and I will still be with Ryder, good bye, Dad!"**

**Tammy walks off from her father.**

**Shun hurry up and call Vivian about their daughter.**

* * *

_Victor said, "_**So, Charlene is not having you kid, she having your psycho brother's kid,"**

_James said, _**"Yeap." and took a sip of his beer.**

_Victor said, "_**How the hell that happened?"**

_James said, "_**Cody rape Charlene five months ago, the DNA paper say it's Cody Morgan."**

_Victor said, "_**Hold up which doctor did you went to?"**

_James said, "_**Emma Drake."**

_Victor was shock and said, "_**What if Emma switch the DNA?"**

_James said, "_**Why would she do that?"**

_Victor said, "_**Because, you two use to be married and you have daughter together."**

_James said, "_**Yeah, we use to, but, I'm married to Charlene, and that the bottom line."**

_Victor said, _**"Think about, I think Emma got something to do with it, even she is the daughter of Patrick Drake."**

* * *

_Destiny said, "_**Matthew Buchanan, What the hell is going on?"**

_Matthew said," _**Alania confess to me that she the one who murder Monica's boyfriend and her daughter."**

_Destiny said, "_**What? Oh my."**

_Alania hold on to her mom and said, "_**Mom, I'm sorry, I want to tell you the truth, but…"**

_Destiny said, "_**But you didn't, you keep a secret from me, how do think I feel?"**

_Alania said, "_**I don't know?"**

_Kaya laughed and said, _**"Looks like somebody going to prison."**

_Charlene said, "_**That's enough, Kaya."**

_Destiny said, _**"I can't even look at you, I got to go."**

_Alania said, "_**But, mom…"**

_Destiny said, "_**I going to Danielle's house."**

**Destiny left.**

_Kaya said, "_**way a go, Alania, you are official a murderer."**

_Alania got angry and said, "_**You know what? I'm sick of trampy ass, I will kill you!"**

_Matthew holds on to her and said, "_**Ok, enough."**

_Kaya said, "_**I guess I will visit you prison after all."**

**Alania look so pissed off.**

* * *

_Drew said, "_**Look, Monica, it was an accident."**

_Monica said, _**"So, me almost shoot your dad can't be an accident."**

_Drew said, "_**Monica, I…"**

_Monica put her hand in his face and said, _**"Do what you want, pull me prison the rest of life, I don't care, I'm threw with Drew Buchanan."**

**Monica walks off.**

**Drew felt so bad; he lost the woman he care about.**

* * *

**At the Hospital, Emma Drake was look at DNA result of Charlene Buchanan, it show that James is really is the father.**

_Emma laughed and said, "_**I hope she get what she deserve from stilling my man!"**

* * *

_James said, "_**look, it's over now, I will always be there for Charlene no matter what, she my wife and I love her."**

_Victor said, "_**Now, that's over, I think we more refill."**

_Then two police cops came behind James and said, _**"James Morgan, you're under arrest."**

_James said, "_**For what?"**

_One police guy said, "_**For the murder of Cody Morgan, let's go."**

**The police took him off and Victor hurry up and call Alania.**

**To be continued…**

**Part 3**


	3. Meet the New Commissner of LlanCharles

**Part 3:**

_Alania walk over to Kaya and said,_** "Look, I don't know I did to you that cause you to hate me and I'm sorry."**

_Kaya said,_** "You want to know why the hell I'm mad?, I'm mad at the fact that you kill somebody and Dad just let you get away of it, It's all on the news, everywhere, Nobody wants to talk to me or study with me or get in invited, I they think I might be like my sister and my father, a murderer."**

**Alania and Matthew feel guilty.**

* * *

_Michael talk to his daughter, Monica and said,_ **"So, how it go with you and Drew?"**

_Monica said,_** "You was right, Drew really did turn me in, just to help his father."**

_Michael said,_ **"I'm sorry, pumpkin, I know you really like him."**

_Monica said,_** "I should have known that he would help his father, once a Buchanan, always a Buchanan."**

* * *

**Drew was walking to get some fresh air, until he saw, Monica's brother, Dylan Corinthos.**

_Dylan said,_** "So, look at here, or is it the dude who broke my sister heart, Drew Buchanan."**

_Drew said,_** "Look, I don't want to talk about it."**

_Dylan got up in his face and said,_ **"Oh, we going to talk about and settle it right now!"**

**Drew look like he about to him.**

* * *

**Ryder was getting ready for his big date with Tammy Evans.**

**The doorbell ring, Ryder opens the door and it was Tammy.**

_Ryder said,_** "Hey, why you so upset?"**

_Tammy said_**, "It's my father, I'm moving out the house."**

**Ryder looks concern to Tammy.**

* * *

**Sarah Hunter is the daughter of Maxie Jones and Matt Hunter. She was at John and Natalie's house for her and Liam's Weeding Plan.**

**Sarah asks Natalie will Liam show up or not.**

_Natalie said,_** "Of course Liam will show up, honey, he loves you and their nobody we want to be with."**

_Sarah said,_ **"You really mean that?"**

_Natalie said,_** "of course I do, and I'm glad he pick a lucky girl like you."**

_Sarah said,_** "Thank you, Mrs. McBain; I just hope he show up."**

* * *

**Liam woke up with a broken leg and yelling in pain.**

**Liam saw his Grandpa's phone on side pocket of the body and took it out.**

**Liam dials the number to call his cousin, Henry Morasco, son of Shane Morasco.**

_Liam said,_** "Hello."**

_Henry said_**, "Hey, Liam I was on my way to Aunt Natalie and Uncle John, what's up?"**

_Liam said_**, "I need your help."**

_Henry said,_** "What is it?"**

_Liam said,_** "I'm stuck in the basement, with Grandpa's body…"**

_Henry stop Liam and said,_** "Hold up, did you say Grandpa's body?" he not dead."**

_Liam said,_ **"Yes he is, Ryder kill Grandpa Clint."**

_Henry said,_** "Ryder, why Ryder will murder Grandpa Clint?"**

_Liam said,_** "So, Grandpa won't tell anyone that he the one who really murder Monica's boyfriend, and her daughter, Look I need your help, come to Ryder's house, I'm in the basement."**

_Henry said,_** "I'm on my way."**

**Henry hung up; he cannot believe that Ryder was the murderer all alone, not Alania.**

* * *

_Matthew tries to hold on to Kaya and said,_** "Sweetheart."**

_Kaya jerk away from him and said,_** "get back, how can yawl live with yourself, both of you are murderer and yawl think its ok."**

_Alania said,_** "People make mistake."**

_Kaya said,_** "make mistake, so, murder someone is a mistake, you can't bring nobody back from the dead."**

_Matthew said,_ **"We know, sweetheart, how you think I feel after I kill Eddie Ford?"**

_Kaya said,_** "I don't know?"**

_Matthew said,_** "Terrible, I murder someone cold blood, my parents, your grandparents try to help me from the case of Eddie Ford, I have your mother in this mess when we went to port charles, look I know you hate me…"**

_Kaya got mad and said,_** "You got that Damn right."**

_Charlene said,_** "Kaya, do you think you need to chill?"**

_Kaya said,_ **"Oh I will, as soon I turn my sister, Alania in for murder Monica's boyfriend and her daughter."**

**Alania look shock when Kaya say she going to turn her in.**

* * *

_Michael holds on to Monica and said,_** "Pumpkin, It will be alright?"**

_Monica said,_** " How you know, Dad, I lost two people I care about, I thought Drew really love me, I thought we have a chance to be together, but, now, It's all a lie, and I just can't take it, Dad, I can't take it."**

**Monica starts crying while Michael holds on to her.**

_Michael said,_ **"Don't worried, I make sure that Drew Buchanan will not get near you anymore."**

* * *

_Drew said,_** "Dude, I don't want to coast trouble."**

_Dylan said,_ **"You already did when you making out with my sister, then you just turn her because she almost shot your father."**

_Drew said_**," look, it's not like that."**

_Dylan said, _**"Then what is it then, huh? Try to mess with my sister so you can be powerful like your dad."**

_Drew yelled and said,_**" I Won't Do Anything to Hurt Your Sister, I Love her!"**

_Dylan said,_** "But, you did hurt her for turn her in to go to prison, how can you live yourself?"**

**Drew look so guilty.**

* * *

_Ryder tries to comfort his girlfriend and said,_ **"What happened?"**

_Tammy said,_** " I was on my way to come here and I saw my dad at the park and he ask me where I was going?, And I say I was going on a date with you and he was going crazy at me saying, you a bad kid like your father and I don't need to date you."**

_Ryder said,_ **"Then, What happened?"**

_Tammy said,_ **" I told him that he can't tell me who to date, and he telling me that I live in his roof and I listen to him what he say, so I told him I'm moving out the house, and I walk away."**

_Ryder said,_ **"Tammy, look, I'm really sorry that I came between you and your dad."**

_Tammy said,_** "You don't have to apologize to me, it's my dad fault, and I got to get my things out the house."**

_Ryder said,_** "So, Where you going to stay at?"**

_Tammy said,_** "I really don't know, maybe I can stay at a hotel or something."**

_Ryder said,_ **"how about you stay with me?"**

_Tammy smile and said,_ **"Really?"**

_Ryder smile and said,_** "Yeah, maybe we can spend more time together, what you think?"**

_Tammy smile again and said,_ **"I think that a good idea, thank you, you are the amazing boyfriend ever."**

_Ryder said,_**" Oh, am I? Since I'm the amazing boyfriend, I think I should have a kiss."**

_Tammy kisses Ryder and said,_** "Where going to late to see Men in Black 3."**

_Ryder said,_** "Oh, that's right, here you jacket."**

_Tammy said,_ **"Thank you."**

**Ryder opens the door for her and they left.**

* * *

**Shun met with Vivian at the Hospital to talk about their Daughter.**

_Vivian said,_ **"What's the problem, you were acting mad at the phone."**

_Shun was angry and said,_** "I am angry."**

_Vivian said,_** "Oh, what is it? Did Dorian fire you again?"**

_Shun said,_** "No."**

_Vivian said,_ **"Then, What is it?"**

_Shun said,_ **"It's our daughter, Tammy, she moving out the house."**

**Vivian was shock.**

* * *

_Natalie said,_ **"Now, honey you know that Liam will be there for you especially your carrying my grandchild."**

_Sarah said,_** "I just want me and Liam to be a family and this baby is due any day now."**

_Natalie said,_** "I guess there will be two new babies into the family, Charlene is having James's baby."**

_Sarah said,_** "Um, Mrs. McBain, Charlene is not having James's baby."**

_Natalie said,_** "Don't be silly, who else would she having a child by?"**

**Sarah was nervous to say it.**

_Natalie said,_** "Sarah, you know something so tell me, who is the father of Charlene's baby?"**

_Sarah looks at her and said,_** "Cody Morgan."**

**Natalie was so shock.**

* * *

**Henry Morasco made it to Ryder's house.**

**Henry tries to open the door but it was lock, so he kicks the door open.**

_Henry tries to find Liam and said,_** "Liam! Where are you?"**

**Liam was yelling for Henry name from the basement and Henry heard him and found the basement.**

_Henry opens the door and said,_ **"Liam! Are you ok?"**

_Liam said,_ **"Yeah, just get me out of here!"**

_Henry said,_** "Alright, you don't have to yell."**

**Henry went downstairs and saw Liam with a dead body of Grandpa Clint.**

_Henry said,_ **"Oh my god, Ryder really did kill Grandpa Clint."**

_Liam said,_ **"Yeah, and now we got proof that Ryder is the murderer, not Alania, We better tell Matthew since him the Police Commissioner of LlanCharles."**

_Henry said,_** "Um, Matthew is not the Commissioner anymore."**

_Liam said,_** "Then who is?"**

_Henry said,_ **"His daughter, Kaya Buchanan, she took his place."**

_Liam said,_ **"How?"**

**Henry was clueless.**

* * *

_Alania said,_** "Why you want to turn me in?"**

_Kaya yelled and said,_** "Because you just murder someone."**

_Alania said_**, "If you did try to turn me in, Dad is goanna get me out of jail since he the Commissioner of LlanCharles."**

_Kaya smiled and said,_ **"Daddy is not the Commissioner no more."**

_Charlene said,_ **"Kaya, what the hell are you talking about?"**

_Matthew said,_ **"Sweetheart, what are you talking about?"**

_Alania said,_ **"Wait? If Dad not the Commissioner, then who is?"**

_Kaya said,_** "You looking at it, I'm the new Commissioner of LlanCharles."**

**Matthew looks so pissed.**

**To Be Continued…**

**Part 4**


	4. I'm dating your sister

Part** 4:**

**James made it at the police station.**

**The Black cop told him to wait there.**

_James asked,_** "Can I even call somebody?"**

**The Black cop hand him a phone.**

**James dials the number to call his parents, Sam and Jason Morgan.**

_Sam answers the phone and said,_** "Hello."**

_James replied,_** "Mom."**

_Sam replied,_** "James, what are you doing in jail?"**

_James replied,_** "I been arrested for Cody Morgan murder."**

**Sam was surprise.**

* * *

_Vivian replied,_** "What do you mean Tammy moving out the house? What did you do?"**

_Shun replied,_ **"I told her that she don't need to date that Ford guy, he's trouble."**

_Vivian replied,_** "So, you think that she would let you tell her who to date?"**

_Shun replied,_** "Yes, and she need to obey her parents."**

_Vivian replied,_ **"And you need to let her decide who she want to date, she not a little girl, Shun, she a young women."**

_Shun replied,_** "A young women who making bad decisions."**

_Vivian replied,_** "Like you got other women pregnant and wreck our marriage."**

**Shun was mad.**

* * *

_Natalie replied,_ **"What? James is not the father of Charlene's baby?"**

_Sarah replied,_ **"No."**

_Natalie replied,_ **"Oh god, how you know those things? Who told you?"**

_Sarah answered,_** "Charlene did."**

**Natalie was shock.**

* * *

_Charlene replied,_** "What did you say?"**

_Kaya replied,_ **"I said I'm the new Commissioner of LlanCharles."**

_Alania was shock and replied,_ **"What? How is that possible?"**

_Kaya replied,_ **" The residents of LlanCharles were sick of Dad he cause the problem of Ashton Butler and Tiffany Butler murder and since he kill Eddie Ford, the mayor of LlanCharles decided that I will take place of my dad and plus he the new mayor and my boyfriend."**

_Matthew replied,_ **"And who would that be?"**

_Kaya laughed replied,_** "It's the guy that you didn't want me to date, Dylan Corinthos."**

**Matthew gets very angry.**

* * *

_Drew replied,_** "I know what I did was wrong, and I'm sorry."**

_Dylan replied,_ **"Sorry don't cut it when you turn my little sister in for almost shot your dad, you sister was right about you."**

_Drew replied,_** "Which sister?"**

_Dylan replied,_ **"Kaya, she my girlfriend."**

**Drew was mad.**

* * *

**Destiny went over to Danielle's house.**

**Destiny knocks on the door and Danielle opens the door.**

**Danielle was surprise to see Destiny.**

_Danielle replied,_** "Des, what are you doing here? Do have to have to work on a case between Monica's boyfriend, Ashton and her daughter, Tiffany since your Distract Attorney."**

_Destiny replied,_** "I was, but, I got some stuff on my mind."**

_Danielle replied,_** "What is it?"**

**Destiny was crying.**

_Danielle replied,_** "What's wrong, Des? Did something happen between you and Matthew?"**

_Destiny replied,_** "No, It's my daughter, Alania."**

_Danielle replied,_** "What about her? Wait she isn't pregnant again?"**

_Destiny replied_**, "No."**

_Danielle replied,_ **"Ok, good, so what is it?"**

_Destiny confesses_**, "Alania is the reason that Monica's boyfriend and her daughter are dead."**

**Danielle was shock.**

* * *

_Monica replied,_** "Thank you, dad for being there for me."**

_Michael replied,_ **"Hey, it's what I do."**

_Monica smiled and replied,_ **"Well, I hope after this is over, go back to Llanview, I'm sure Mom miss me?"**

_Starr walks in and replied,_ **"Of course I miss you."**

**Monica was surprise to see her mom.**

* * *

_Sam replied,_ **"What happened? Who told the police that you murder your brother?"**

_James replied,_** "I don't know probably Dad."**

_Sam was confused and replied,_** "Why would your father do of such of thing like that?"**

_James replied,_** "Because, he don't want me to married Charlene because she a Buchanan."**

**Sam was upset to hear that what her son say was true.**

* * *

_Shun point his finger at Vivian and replied,_ **"That was a long time ago and it was a mistake."**

_Vivian replied,_** "It sure was when you mess with Tea Delgado and had a baby by her."**

_Shun replied,_** "It was a mistake, that's over, I and Tea are over and we just worried about our daughter, Kristal, since her nineteen."**

_Vivian replied,_** "But still, Tea wrecks our marriage, that hurts me a lot."**

_Shun replied,_ **"I know, I'm sorry and I never hurt you again."**

_Vivian replied,_** "Promise."**

_Shun replied,_ **"promise."**

**They kiss until Kristal Evans-Delgado show up, she a Surgical Technologist at LlanCharles Hospital.**

_Kristal replied,_** "Hey, did I interrupt something?"**

**Vivian look pissed and Shun was shock.**

* * *

_Natalie replied_**, "So, Charlene told you about it?"**

_Sarah replied,_ **"Yes mam, me and Charlene are close friends, we tell each other everything."**

_Natalie replied,_** "That's good, have she told her parents?"**

_Sarah replied,_** "I'm sure she did, maybe not her dad."**

**_Natalie replied,_ "Why not?"**

_Sarah answered,_** "Because, Mr. Buchanan didn't want Charlene to married James, like James's father didn't want James to married Charlene."**

**Natalie was shock to hear the news.**

* * *

_Matthew was so angry and replied,_** "I can't believe you doing this to your own father, and you went way too far, Kaya."**

_Kaya yell at her dad and replied,_** "No, dad you went way to far to let Alania get away of murder, you take avenged of everybody in LlanCharles, but, you know what I'm not going to let that happened, I want to make you suffer and you won't do nothing about it cause, I'm the Commissioner of LlanCharles, and I can put you in prison whatever I want."**

_Charlene replied,_** "Kaya, are you mad? What's wrong with you?"**

_Kaya replied,_** "Like I said revenge."**

**Matthew was angry.**

* * *

_Drew was angry and replied_**, "What did you say punk?"**

_Dylan got in his face and replied,_** "I'm dating your sister, Kaya and man she a feisty one, and we slept together."**

_Drew got pissed off and yelled,_** "You Bitch!"**

**Drew punches Dylan in the face and they got to fighting.**

**Ryder and Tammy saw it and broke it up.**

_Ryder yelled,_** "What the hell is going on?"**

_Dylan replied,_** "Ryder, I want you to arrest this asshole for Assaulted me."**

_Ryder replied,_ **"Drew is this true?"**

_Drew replied,_ **"maybe, but, he was getting up in my face, and I think he need to get arrested."**

_Ryder replied,_** "I can't do that."**

_Drew replied,_** "Why not?"**

_Ryder replied,_** "Cause, he's the new mayor of LlanCharles."**

**Drew was mad.**

* * *

_Danielle replied,_ **"Why you think that?"**

_Destiny answered,_ **"Because, Kaya told me."**

_Danielle was shock and replied,_** "What? Kaya is in town?"**

_Destiny replied,_ **" Yes, and she think that me and Matthew are protecting Alania which I didn't know she kill Ashton and Tiffany, now it's all in the news and I don't know what to do?"**

_Danielle replied,_** "Maybe there and explanation for this? Des, you need to work things out for kids."**

_Destiny replied,_** "I know, if anything happened to Alania, Matthew will get her out of this mess since he is the Commissioner of LlanCharles."**

_Danielle replied,_ **"What are talking about? Matthew is not Commissioner anymore."**

_Destiny looks at her crazy and replied,_ **"Danielle, what the hell are talking about?"**

_Danielle replied,_ **"You didn't know?"**

_Destiny replied,_** "Know what? What's going on?"**

_Danielle replied,_ **"Your daughter, Kaya is the new Commissioner of LlanCharles."**

**Destiny was freak out about.**

* * *

**Monica was surprise to see her mom.**

_Monica replied,_** "Mom."**

_Starr replied,_ **"Yes, sweetie it's me."**

_Monica hug her mom and replied,_ **"Mom, I miss you, I was about to call you."**

_Starr replied,_** "You don't have to now, I'm going to be there for you."**

_Michael replied,_ **"Hey Honey."**

_Starr replied,_ **"Hey, thanks for taking care of our little girl."**

_Michael replied,_** "Hey, it's what I do."**

_Monica turns to her mom and replied,_ **"So, how is Grandpa and Grandma?"**

_Starr was sad and replied,_ **"Grandpa Todd is making arrange for the Funeral."**

_Monica replied,_** "Funeral, Who dies?"**

_Starr answered and replied,_** "Its Grandma Blair, sweetie, grandma pass away."**

**Monica starts to break down with tears.**

* * *

_Kristal replied,_ **"Did I interrupt something?"**

_Shun replied,_ **"No, honey, me and Vivian was discussing something, what's wrong?"**

_Kristal replied,_ **"Vivian, I need you really quick."**

_Vivian replied,_** "Why? What's wrong?"**

_Kristal replied,_ **"It's Liam McBain, he hurt really bad and Clint Buchanan is dead and we need to call the family."**

**Shun and Vivian was shock to hear the news.**

**To Be Continued….**

**Part 5**


	5. Labor Pains part 1

Part 5:

Monica was shock and replied, "What? Grandma dead? How?"

Starr explained to her daughter and replied, "She has cancer sweetheart, I'm sorry, she gone."

Monica was very upset.

-V-

Destiny replied, "Hold up, you saying that my daughter is taking her father place as the new Commissioner of LlanCharles?"

Danielle nodded her head and replied, "Yes, I thought you knew?"

Destiny replied, "If I did know, I would beat the living hell out of Kaya, how can she do this to me and her father, we raise her right to be successful Women."

Danielle replied, "Well, she successful alright."

Destiny replied, "You know what? I'm going back to my house, who knows what happened between Matthew and Kaya."

-V-

Matthew raises his voice at his daughter, Kaya and replied, "What is this? Huh, getting payback that what me and your sister cause you to loose your friends."

Kaya answer, "Yes, and to force the people at Washington University to go to that college, you make me sick."

Matthew argue back and yelled, "I'm your father and you will give me, your mother and your sisters respect."

Kaya argue at him and replied, "I don't have to respect nobody thank you."

Charlene starts grabbing her stomach and replied, "Um, guys."

Matthew replied to Charlene, "Charlene not now, can you see me and your sister are discuss about something here."

Kaya yelled at her father and replied, "For what? How you become a mob."

Matthew replied, "Kaya Loretta Buchanan you went way too far."

Kaya point her finger at her father and yelled, "No! You went way to far you Baluster."

Alania try to come everybody down and replied, "Come on guys, can we give along?"

Kaya turn her head to her sister and replied, "You cause it too, you little whore, you got pregnant at the age 16, mom and dad told you to say away from Victor but you did it anyway and have mom and dad help you raise the baby!"

Alania slap the shit out of Kaya and look very pissed off.

Kaya was on the ground holding her face and look as if she can push Alania with her fist.

Charlene was in pressure because her family is fighting and she in labor.

-V-

Natalie was shock and replied, "Wow, I didn't know any of that?"

Sarah replied, "Charlene didn't want anybody to know, she going threw a lot."

Natalie replied, "I know, maybe we can go visit Matthew and Destiny."

Sarah replied, "sure, I just wish Liam come home."

Natalie replied, "He'll come soon."

John McBain ran to Natalie with his cell phone and yelled Natalie's name.

Natalie got up her seat and replied, "Honey, you back from work, what's wrong?"

John replied, "Its Liam, he's in hospital."

Natalie and Sarah was shock and replied, "What?"

Natalie replied, "What happened?"

John told them all the story about him and Ryder and how Henry found Liam and Clint 's body and that Ryder kill Clint and He murder Monica's boyfriend and her daughter.

Natalie gasp and replied, "Oh my god, Ryder kill Dad?"

John nodded.

Sarah replied, "So how Liam? Is he ok?"

John had his head down.

Sarah replied, "He going to be ok? Right?"

Natalie step up and replied, "John, what's going on with our son?"

John cries and replied, "Liam is in a coma, and they don't know if he can open his eyes."

Natalie replied, "Oh my god, my son might never come back."

Sarah cries and replied, "Oh my god, my Finance is in the hospital and he might not wake up, I got to be there for Liam."

Sarah tries to leave, but Natalie grabs Sarah's hand.

Natalie replied, "You can't go by yourself to the hospital with your condition."

Sarah cry so hard and having pressure about her finance and start to be in labor.

Sarah replied, "Oh my god."

Natalie replied, "What is it dear?"

Sarah replied, "I'm having my baby."

John and Natalie was shock to hear the news.

-V-

Shun was shock and replied, "What? Liam is in the hospital?"

Kristal nodded and replied, "He in a bad shape and he are in a coma and we don't know if he can wake up."

Vivian was shock and replied, "Ok, I'll be right there and honey, will talk later, ok?"

Shun smiled and replied, "Ok, go save that kid."

Vivian kisses him and went with Kristal.

Before Shun could leave, Tammy was there.

They stared at each other.

Alania hold her grip and was very pissed off.

Alania replied, "You better take that back, Kaya, how can you be so cruel to me and Dad."

Kaya replied, "Same way that you murder those innocent people, how much damage you going to do? Last year on Christmas you try to burn down The Buchanan's Enterprise and now this."

Alania try to explained, "Kaya, it's not like that?"

Kaya argue, "What the hell is it, huh, Alania, you're a psychopath."

Charlene yelled at both of them, "Stop that damn fighting, you two acting childish; I'm in labor damn it!"

Alania and Kaya was shock.

-V-

Danielle smiled, "It will be alright Des."

Destiny replied, "I hope so, thanks, Danielle you're a good friend."

Danielle replied back, "Hey, that's what friends are for."

They hug each other and Destiny left.

-V-

Shun talk to Tammy and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Tammy answered, "I came here to see mom."

Shun replied, "Well, Mom is busy, her and Kristal are working with a patient."

Tammy asked, "Who the patient?"

Shun answered, "It's Liam."

Tammy gasped and was shock.

In the Emergency room, all the ER Doctors was gathered around trying to save Liam.

Vivian and Kristal hurry and went in the room.

Vivian asks one of ER doctor and replied, "What we have here?"

The male ER doctor answered, "We have a male about 20 something found in the basement with his Grandpa, which he's dead, he in bad shape and every time he speak he keep having seizure and we try to stop it."

Kristal asked, "Do you know who cause this?"

The male ER doctor answered, "When he try to speak, he keep saying, Ry."

Kristal replied, "Ry? He probably means Ryder?"

Vivian replied, "Ryder is his cousin and Clint's grandson, so no."

Kristal replied, "Ryder is the only name starts off with the "Ry", Ryder might be the one who cause it."

-V-

Natalie gasped, "Oh my god, John she really is in labor."

John was concerned, "We need to take her to the hospital, fast."

Sarah yelled, "No, I can't make it, the baby is coming now!"

John and Natalie were shock that the baby is coming now.

-V-

Kaya gasped, "Oh, my god, sis you're in labor?"

Charlene replied, "Yes, that's what I'm trying to tell you all."

Matthew hurried over to his daughter, "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

Alania replied, "Me too."

Charlene yelled, "Enough apologize, the baby is coming."

Alania replied, "We can take her to the hospital?"

Charlene yelled, "No, the baby is coming now."

They were all shock.

To Be Continued….

Lots of drama will be on the next chapter and Sarah and Charlene gave birth to their child and somebody baby will die find out on:

Part 6.


	6. Crossover special: The Jefferson

This is not Labor pains part 2, but, I will work on it soon. This is a crossover of "The Next Generation of OLTL/GH" and "The Jefferson's". Destiny's Uncle George and her Aunt Louise and their maid, Florence Johnson and mother Jefferson is coming to LlanCharles. Please don't offend by the races comment that George Jefferson always say on the show. Enjoy!

Destiny trying to get her house organizes for her Uncle George and her Aunt Louise.

Matthew sneaks up behind Destiny and grabs her by the waist.

Destiny was so shock to move till she notices it was Matthew, "Oh you scared me."

Matthew laugh so hard, "Why you fixing up the house?"

Destiny answered, "Because, My Uncle George and my Aunt Louise are coming to visit."

Matthew replied, "What a minute? Are you talking about the same Uncle that call me a Honky and call our kids Zebras?"

Destiny nodded, "Yes, but, baby I know you really don't like him, but, please be nice for me."

Matthew took a deep breathe, "Alright, I be nice to your Uncle."

Destiny jump to his arms, "Thank you, baby."

The door bell ring.

Destiny replied, "That must be them, how I look? Does it look ok?"

Matthew smiled, "Of course you do, and you're beautiful."

Destiny smiled, "Thank You."

Destiny open the door, George Jefferson hug his great niece, "Hey baby girl."

Destiny smiled, "Uncle George."

Louise try to hug Destiny, but, mother Jefferson push Louise out the way and hug Destiny, "Hello my beautiful granddaughter."

Destiny smiled, "Hey Grandma, I miss you."

Mother Jefferson smiled, "I miss you too, I've haven't seen you since you was a baby."

Destiny smiled, "It was a long time, Aunt Louise!"

Louise hugged Destiny, "Hey there, you looking good."

Destiny replied back, "Not as much as you."

Louise smiled, "Thank You, I'm trying to loose weight."

Mother Jefferson comment, "She should been loose some five years ago."

Louise look at Mother Jefferson and turn her head back to Destiny," I made your favorite peach cobbler."

Destiny was happy, "Peach cobbler, my favorite, thank you Aunt Louise."

Louise smiled, "You welcome."

Mother Jefferson walk in front of Louise, "Don't eat that sweetheart, that cobbler might give you food poison, here have some my famous peach potatoes pie."

George replied, "Momma made the best sweet potatoes pie in the world."

Louise comment, "Yes, an idiot will eat a nasty sweet potatoes pie."

Destiny grab Matthew's hand, "I'm sure you remember my husband, Matthew Buchanan?"

George Jefferson replied, "I remember you, you're the honky." and start laughing.

Matthew comment back, "And you still the little Negro with the big mouth."

And everybody start laughing.

George Jefferson was grumpy, "That an't funny."

Florence walks behind him, "Yes it is, you got roasted." and start laughing.

George turn to Florence, "If I paid you to think, you could cash your check at the penny arcade."

Florence comment, "Where do you think I cash it now?"

Destiny laughed, "I miss you already, Ms. Johnston."

Florence hugged Destiny and Matthew, "I miss yawl too."

Destiny replied, "I show you the room."

The door bell ring.

Destiny asks Matthew to get the door.

George Jefferson replied, "Instead asking your husband to get the door, how about asks Florence."

Destiny replied back, "Uncle George, Florence is a guest too."

"She an't no guest, she a maid." said George Jefferson.

"George!" yelled Louise.

George Jefferson replied, "What Wheezy? It's true, she is our maid."

"And you still look like a jackass." said, Florence.

"Just get the damn door!" yelled George.

Florence open the door and it was Mabel "Madea" Simmons and her brother, Joe Baker which it's George's brother and sister.

George yelled, "Oh, hell no!"

Madea walk in, "Hold up, Joe, is that our baby brother, George Jefferson?"

Joe replied, "Show is Mabel, and he still short."

George yelled, "I'm not short!"

Madea laughed, "The hell you is, short like a tiny mouse."

Mrs. Jefferson hugged her son and her daughter, "Hello Joe and Mabel."

Madea replied, "Hey momma, I see you have to stick with this fool."

Mrs. Jefferson pops Madea," That's no way to talk to your brother."

Madea being sarcasms, "I'm sorry George, I didn't mean offend you with your peanut head." start laughing.

Florence laughed, "I like your sister, Mr. Jefferson."

"Um, Uncle Joe and Aunt Madea where are you staying at?"

Madea yelled, "What the hell you mean where I'm staying? I'm staying here."

Matthew look confuse, "What?"

Madea replied, "Lord Hell mercy."

George Jefferson comment, "I told you honky is dumb."

Madea replied, "George, leave that boy alone, so, what are we having for dinner?"

George replied, "I don't know, let's ask Florence?"

Matthew replied, "Look, Mr. Jefferson, I know Florence is the maid, but, she a guest."

George Jefferson yelled, "The Hell she an't!"

Louise yelled, "George."

George Jefferson replied," Look, Louise, the reason we brought Florence is because she our maid and she will continue to do her job."

Florence comment, "You will still continue to be the short ass man with a big mouth."

Destiny came back, "Uncle George, I found a room for and Aunt Louise…"

George yelled, "Destiny, why you brought my drunk ass brother and my he she sister?"

Madea yelled, "He she, oh hell naw, I got your he she right here, short fucker."

Destiny replied, "Madea, please don't get the gun, I just want the family to be together like it always be."

Madea replied, "Oh, too bad, sweetheart, that's not going to change, especially when George took my house away and sell it."

Louise look at George, "George, is this true?"

George looks suspicious.

To Be Continued…

Crossover: The Jefferson, Tyler Perry and the Next Generation of OLTL and GH.

Labor Pains 2 will be next.


	7. Labor Pains part 2

**Sorry for the delayed everyone. I was busy with my family here is another chapter of The Next Generation of One Life TO Live/General Hospitial enjoy!**

Part 6

Natalie try to calm Sarah down, "Ok, Sarah I want you to push while I pull ok?"

Sarah nodded her head, "Ok."

John grabs her hand, "It will be ok, and I got you."

Sarah nodded her head again, "Ok, I just wish that Liam was here."

-V-

Vivian replied, "Look, Kristal Ryder will never hurt Liam."

Kristal comment, "Oh really? Ryder is acting weird lately when he notices his father is dead."

Vivian got in her face, "You the one who acting weird, getting in your sister's relationship with Ryder."

Kristal replied, "He's not trusted."

Vivian argues, "No, your not trusted, you're just like your sluttish ass mother!"

Kristal slaps Vivian in the face, "No one talks to my mother like that!"

Vivian couldn't believe she slap her like that.

-V-

Tammy gasped, "Oh my god, what happened?"

"They found Liam at Ryder's apartment in his basement along with a dead body."

"Who's dead?"

"I don't know, maybe Vivian and your sister will tell us." Shun explained.

"I hope so; I just wonder why Liam was in Ryder's basement?" Tammy asked.

"I think your boyfriend has something to do with it."

Tammy was shock.

-V-

Alania try to calm her down, "Ok, sis just breathes."

Charlene yelled, "That's what I'm doing, dumb ass!"

Then, Destiny and James Morgan showed up with surprise.

"What's going on?" asked James.

"Oh my god, mom, James you're here." replied Charlene.

"Of course we here, what's going on?" asked Destiny.

"Charlene is having a baby right now." replied Kaya.

Destiny gasped, "Oh my god."

James sat next to Charlene, "Don't worry I'm here for you."

Kaya replied, "Ok, sis, when I say push, you push ok?"

Charlene yelled, "Alright, just get this baby out of me."

Alania sat on the other side of Charlene, "I'm right here, sis."

Charlene grab both of they hands tight.

Kaya yelled, "Push!"

Charlene screams with her lungs out.

-V-

Natalie yelled, "Push!"

Sarah screams with her lungs out.

"I can't do this." cried Sarah.

"Yes you can, just one more push, I can see the head." replied Natalie.

John confined her, "You can do this, Sarah I know you can do this for Liam."

"Ok." replied Sarah.

"Push!" yelled Natalie.

Sarah gave a one big push and the baby start crying.

Natalie holds the baby, "Congrats momma, it's a boy."

Sarah starts crying, "Can I hold him."

Natalie gave it to Sarah.

"Hi there you precious thing it's mommy, you look just like your father."

"What are you going to named him?" replied John.

"I'm going to named him John Patrick McBain, after his grandfathers." replied Sarah.

John and Natalie was hugging each other and look at they new grandson.

-V-

Then, Kaya was holding a peaceful baby, "Congrats mom and dad, it's a boy."

Charlene and James kiss tenderly.

"Let me hold him?" asked Charlene.

Kaya gave the baby to Charlene.

Charlene gasped, "Oh my god, he's perfect."

James smiled, "Just like his mother, Charlene I'm sorry I abandoned you, and I will be a father to our baby boy."

"It's ok, we got each other and this baby is lucky to have a father like you." replied Charlene.

"What are you going to named him?" asked Destiny.

"I'm going to named him Steve Bo Morgan, named after his great grandpa Bo."

"It's perfect, sweetheart." cried Matthew.

Destiny hold on to Matthew while James and Charlene enjoy this special baby.

-V-

"Ok, you really think Ryder is the suspect here?" asked Tammy.

"I don't think so, I know so." replied Shun.

"Ok, how are we posing to prove that Ryder is a suspect? We don't have any evince for Mr. Drew Buchanan since he's the new district attorney." replied Tammy.

"We will find evince, come on Tammy you are the Criminal Division don't you want to find out what your boyfriend hiding from you?"

"I do, I just don't want him to think that I'm spying him." replied Tammy.

-V-

Ryder was at his apartment looking at picture of people he kills. Clint Buchanan, Ashton Young, Tiffiany Young. He was looking at Liam's photo of him and his wife, Sarah.

"I will make sure you will die little brother and your baby."

To be continued….

Part 7.


	8. Is Ryder is a murderer?

Part 7

Matthew replied, "We should take Charlene and the baby to the hospital."

Alania replied, "Dad right, Charlene."

Charlene smiled, "Ok."

James replied, "I'll take you to the hospital."

"Thank you James." Charlene replied.

"Anything for you and our son." James replied.

Kaya rushed them out the door, "Ok, talk while you are on your way to the hospital."

"Alright, but, Kaya thanks for being supported for me and the baby I'm really glad your back." Charlene replied.

"Thanks me too, enough talking you two have to go." Kaya joyful.

"Ready to go?" asked James.

"Yeah I'm ready, I'm so glad we have our son."

"Me too, we should get going, we will see yawl later." James replied.

"Ok, be careful."

They left the house.

"I should get back home to Victor Jr. and our son, Victor," replied Alania.

"Alania, look I'm really sorry, I was very wrong, I never want to hurt your feelings you're my sister."

Kaya replied.

"Thanks, I've forgive you, I was wrong attacking you."

"Hold up you two was fighting?" asked Destiny.

"Shh honey them trying to give along," said Matthew.

"Can we be friends again?" asked Kaya,

"Sure." said Alania.

The two sisters hugged each other.

"I'm so glad you two made up." Destiny replied.

"Me too, Um, Kaya do you want to come with me and see baby Victor?" asked Alania.

"I wish I could, I got a text message with Tammy to meet her at the police station."

"Oh, Well you are the Commissioner of LlanCharles, I see you later." said Alania.

"You too, mom, dad, I see you later." said Kaya.

"Alright be careful." Destiny replied.

"We will mom." Alania replied.

"I'm so glad they made up." Destiny said.

"Yeah, too bad my son hates me." Matthew replied.

"What are you talking about? Drew doesn't hate you."

"I'm not talking about Drew, I'm talking about our other son, Randy he's left Military School two weeks and we don't know where he could be."

Destiny was shock.

-V-

John smiled, "We should take you and the baby to the hospital."

"Yeah, I'm so glad I'm holding this precious thing, this might be the only thing I have left of Liam." Sarah cried.

" Don't say that, Liam will come threw in till then, you need to go to hospital so they can check you and the baby." Natalie replied.

"Your right, come on John let's go to the hospital."

"I'll take her Natalie." John said.

"Are you sure?" Natalie asked.

"Yes I'm sure."

"Ok, be careful and make sure you get information about Liam, Ok?"

"Ok, I'll see you later."

They share their kiss and he and Sarah left.

Natalie was looking at a baby picture of Liam and holding it, "Please let Liam be alright."

-V-

"You are suspended!" yelled Vivian.

"Good, cause I don't want to take your bullshit no more!" yelled Kristal.

And she storm off the room.

"Dr. Vivian, we finally come down Liam, but, he might get worse." One of the male ER doctor replied.

"Well, we just do our best, if nothing won't work, it's in god hand."

-V-

Kaya met up with her uncle Shun, Tammy and her brother, Drew.

"Hey, what we got here?" asked Kaya.

"Uncle Shun and Tammy think that Ryder has something to do with Liam being injured." Drew replied.

"We didn't think so, we know so." said Shun.

"Well, do you have proof Uncle Shun?" asked Kaya.

"Well, No but I know he got something to do with Liam accident and Clint murder."

"Uncle Shun you can't prove somebody guilty without proofs." Drew replied.

"We know, but, we need your help to search Ryder's apartment." said Tammy.

"Are you sure your boyfriend is guilty?" asked Kaya.

"I don't know, I just want to make sure that he's not a murderer."

-V-

Ryder opens his basement and Randy Buchanan was tide up in a chair and had a rag tied around his mouth.

"You are really stupid to run away from Military School, I will finish you right after I kill my baby cousin, sleep dreams."

Randy tries to get up and try to yell.

Ryder closes the door and had a phone call for Emma Drake.

"Hello?" said Ryder.

"It's me Ryder, Emma, we still need to finish our business."

"Oh, I got the shot for poison the baby."

"Good, I want to switch my sister Sarah's baby and Charlene baby and make it like Charlene's baby is really dead."

"My question is why you hate Charlene so much?" asked Ryder.

"Because I've never like that bitch, if you won't help me, I will tell your little secret is that what you want?"

"No, I'll follow your plan."

"Good, see you at the hospital."

Ryder felt so guilty about everything.

TO Be Continued….

PART 8


	9. Your baby is dead

Part 8:

James and Charlene made it to the hospital they saw Kristal walking to the exit door.

"Kristal." said Charlene. "I'm glad to see you; I need you to check me and my baby."

"Oh you have the baby, I wish I can check you up, but, Vivian suspended me."

"Let me guess Vivian push your button?"

"Yeah, she was talking crap about my mom."

"Those women never stop."

"Listen, Kristal we really need you, please." James replied.

"Alright, come with me and I will show you your room."

-V-

"That would be suspicious that Liam was found in Ryder's basement with Uncle Clint's body we need to check it out." Drew replied.

"Ok, this is still crazy; Ryder will never hurt Liam or kill Uncle Clint but, yeah let's check it out." Kaya replied.

-V-

John and Sarah made it to the hospital.

"Alright, Sarah is you and the baby is ok?" asked John.

"Yeah, I just hope baby John will be ok."

"He will, hey there Vivian she will help us."

John got Vivian attention and she smiled, "Mr. McBain, how are you?" asked Vivian.

"Good, listen my son's fiancé just had her baby can you check her and the baby?"

"Sure, I get someone to take her to her room."

"Vivian calls two nurses to take Sarah to her.

While they left, Vivian spoke, "Mr. McBain I need to speak to you about your son, Liam and it's not good."

-V-

Emma Drake was disguise as a nurse she was waiting for Ryder Ford.

Ryder made it; he was disguise as a doctor, "What's our plan?"

"We go to the nursery room and switch baby and you will use that shot to kill the baby and make it like Charlene's baby is dead."

"Alright, let's just get this over with," said Ryder.

-V-

"Ok, have you been dizzy or anything?" asked Kristal

"No, so will my baby be ok?" asked Charlene.

"Of course, he's in the nursery."

"Good, thank you Kristal for everything."

"You welcome, I will go check result of your son."

Kristal left the room and it just the two of them.

"You ok?" asked James.

"Yeah, I'm just so glad that my baby is healthy it's was a miracle I was thinking the baby will be stillborn like the first baby I had."

"And now we have a son together."

"That's funny, at first you never want anything to do with this baby because it's your brother's child," asked Charlene.

James was scared to answer.

-V-

Drew, Kaya, Shun and Tammy was checking out Ryder's apartment searching for evince.

"There nothing here, I know he hiding for something," said Tammy.

"We need to keep searching for clues," said Drew.

"Hey guys you won't believe what I just found." Kaya replied.

"What is it?" said Shun.

"Look at these pictures, these are the people who been dead recently."

"Let me take a look at It." said Drew.

Kaya hand it to her brother, and Drew was shock, "No way, here Uncle Clint, Ashton and Tiffany even Liam, Uncle Shun you really are right."

"I told you I wasn't lying," said Shun.

"I can't believe he lie to me." Tammy replied.

"It will be ok, Tammy at least we find our real killer this time." Kaya replied.

Then, they heard a noise coming from the basement.

"Did yawl hear that?" asked Shun.

"Yeah, it looks like it's coming from the basement let's check it out." said Drew. In addition, they open the basement and went downstairs.

Then, Drew and Kaya could not believe in their eyes, "Oh my god." they said at the same time. "Randy."

Then Shun and Tammy saw Randy tied in a chair.

-V-

Ryder and Emma made it to the nursery and found Sarah and Charlene's baby.

"Ok, you know what to do.," said Emma.

"Yes, I get started," said Ryder.

Ryder switch babies and gave Sarah's baby a shot and the baby heartbeat very slow then it died.

"Hurry up, let's go."

Ryder and Emma rush out the room before Kristal and one of the nurses shown up to check up on Charlene's baby.

"Oh my god Doctor Kristal, the baby is dead." said the nurse.

"What? How that happened?" asked Kristal.

"I don't know, one minute the baby was fine then the next minute its dead."

"Oh my god how can I tell my best friend that her baby is gone, listen you check to see what's wrong with the baby while I tell Charlene."

"Yes doctor Kristal."

-V-

Kristal made it to Charlene's room.

"Listen, Charlene I got bad news for you and I don't know how you going to take it."

"What's the problem? It can't be my baby, my baby is fine, right?" asked Charlene.

"I'm sorry, but, your baby is gone."

"What the hell you talking about, Kristal?" asked Charlene.

"Your baby is dead, and there nothing we can do about, I'm sorry."

"No, your lying No!" Charlene cried.

James hold on to Charlene to come her down.

To Be Continued!

Part 9


	10. Case 101

Part 9:

Tammy gasped, "Oh my god it's really is Randy."

"Let's untie him." said Drew.

Shun and Drew unties Randy.

"Thank God you guys are here, thanks to you I'll be still stuck in this basement." said Randy.

"Why you ran away from Military School, you know Mom and Dad will find out you know." said Kaya.

"I know, I just miss my family so much, the only thing Dad sends me to military school is because I have bad behavior problem and I always disrespect dad all the time."

"Ok, tell me how you got tied to a chair and lock up in the basement?" asked Drew.

"Because of Ryder, he was the one who did this to me." Randy replied.

-V-

"What's wrong with my son?" asked John.

"Liam has some kind of brain trauma and keeps having seizure when he says RY, Kristal thinks its Ryder but I think ridiculous because why Ryder will murder his Grandfather and hurt his own cousin?"

"He just like his grandfather, Eddie Ford and his great Uncle Sonny, it runs in the family."

"So, you think Ryder Ford is the one who cause the entire problem between Clint and your son?" asked Vivian.

-V-

At the Red diamond club, Monica was upset got two glass of Red wine just thinking about her boyfriend Ashton and her daughter Tiffany. Till Henry, Shane's son, Henry shown up.

"Hey, why you look so upset?" asked Henry.

"I'm just really Miss Ashton and Tiffany, I can't believe they are really gone." said Monica.

"Monica it will be ok."

"No it won't, have you ever loose someone you care about the most?" asked Monica.

" Actually I have, I lost my mom and I lost my girlfriend, Courtney she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, she wasn't like other girls she understand me better."

"How she dies?" asked Monica.

"She dies riding in a motorcycle. It was me and Courtney riding together, we was trailing with my friends then, later we got hit by a car, I flew and fell in the grass and broke my ribs while Courtney flew the opposite side and fell in the middle of the road and got run over by a eighteen wheeler. "

-V-

Ryder was at the Buchanan Enterprise trying to run the business to the Company.

His assistant Ms. Kay walk in, "Hello Mr. Ford, do you need anything?"

"Yes, I want you to call Matthew Buchanan that he's not the member of the Buchanan Enterprise or his children."

"What? Mr. Ford your making a mistake Mr. Buchanan is the best for this business."

"Well, I think he will be great making his own business."

Then, Emma Drake walk in, "Mr. Ford I want a job here as assistant."

"Are you serious, she doesn't have the skills to work here." said Ms. Kay.

"She will start by taking your place, you're fired."

"What? Mr. Ford you're making a damn mistake." Ms. Kay argues.

"And you will be escort out the room, do you want that." asked Ryder.

"You know what? Fine Mr. Ford and have a nice day!"

Ms. Kay storm off the room.

"Good job, Mr. Ford now let's gets to business." said Emma.

-V-

"Tell me everything that you know." said Kaya.

Randy try to remember, "I was walking in the street, I was poor didn't have no place to go then Ryder shown up with his Jeep and ask do have a place to stay? And I say no, I was escape from Military school and I don't want my parents to find out then Ryder say I can stay with him and I say ok, I got in the car we drove to his house, We ate, start hanging out like brothers then, he want to show me something in the basement and we went in the basement it was dark, I couldn't see anything then Ryder start choking me till I pass out and next thing I know I was tied up in a chair."

"So, it's true Ryder is guilty, I can't believe he lie to Me." said Tammy.

"It will be ok, Tammy now we need a plan to get more details about Him hurting innocent people." said Shun.

"Maybe there is, but we need Tammy's help for the case." said Drew.

-V-

"I don't know right now, but, I think he has something to do with my son and Clint." said John.

"I don't understand why will Ryder will hurt his cousin and murder his grandfather?" asked Vivian.

"Because Ryder is a dangerous person, so yeah I think that baluster is a psycho killer."

-V-

"That's terrible I'm really sorry Henry." said Monica.

"It's ok, I heard you sing before and I was wondering do you want to work here as a singer at Red Diamond."

"Monica was shock, "What? Are you serious?" asked Monica.

"Yeah, if you don't want to work here I'm cool with it."

"Are you serious, of course I'll do it, thank you Henry this will get my mind off of Ashton and Tiffany?"

-V-

"Listen lady, I did your dirty work what else you want for me?" asked Ryder.

"Nothing, as long you want speaks to that bitch Charlene Buchanan-Morgan then, I'll be fine."

To Be Continued….

Part 10


	11. New owner of Buchanan Enterprise

Part 10:

"Ok, what do you want me to do?" asked Tammy.

"I'm going to need you to get more information on Ryder since he is your boyfriend and come back at the police station." said Drew.

Kaya handed her a voice recorder, "I think you need this, put this in your purse when you turn it on, ok?"

"Ok, do you think this going to work?" asked Tammy.

"Trust us it will work, we finally get justice and get that baluster." Drew replied.

-V-

At the hospital, Charlene is really upset of loosing another child and her not her self.

James came in with McDonald's burger, "Hey, I brought you something to eat, look I'm really sorry you lost the baby."

Charlene cut him off, "Are you? Or you just glad that the baby is gone."

James doesn't know what's got into Charlene.

-V-

"Mr. McBain, Ms. Sarah Drake like to see you." said the nurse.

"Ok, Well, ." said John.

"See you later, John." said Vivian.

John walk off, Vivian turn around and got slap in the face again by Tea Delgado.

"How dare you fire my daughter?"

-V-

Matthew had a phone call at the Buchanan Enterprise.

"Hello." Matthew answered. "Hey Jimmy, what's going on man? What? You have to be kidding me; well you tell Mr. Ford that I will speak to him very soon bye!" Matthew hung up the phone and was very pissed.

"Who was that?" said Destiny.

"That was one of my employees, Jimmy say that I'm not a member of the Buchanan Enterprise."

"What? This has to be a joke right?" asked Destiny.

"Ryder Ford owns the company now."

"Hold up, Ryder Ford why the hell he's the owner it pose to be a family business."

"He claims that Uncle Clint gave it all to him."

"This doesn't make sense." said Destiny.

Matthew sat down on the couch, "Not just I don't have anything to do with the business anymore but you and our children also."

Destiny is so pissed.

-V-

"Alright, I'll meet up with yawl at the police station." Tammy replied.

Tammy left. Drew pick up his phone, "I should tell Mom and Dad and let them know that we found Randy."

"No." said Randy. "If you do that, mom and dad will send me back to Military School and I don't want to go back, I miss being here at LlanCharles."

"Randy is right, Dad is only going to send him back please don't do this Drew." Kaya replied.

"Ok if I do that where he going to stay then?" asked Drew.

Randy and Kaya look at Drew at the same time.

"Oh no, I know that look." said Drew.

"Come on Drew, Randy need a place to stay." Kaya replied.

"Yeah, listen I will not get your way between you and Monica." said Randy.

"How you know?" asked Drew.

"It's all in Buchanan's Enterprise newspaper that you and Monica are flirting each other."

"Great, I go to have to tell dad to get out of my love life."

"Um, Dad didn't do it actually he's not running the company no more." said Randy.

"What?" said Kaya? "Are you serious?"

"Yeap and you won't believe who running the family business?" said Randy.

"Who? Who running the Buchanan Enterprise?" asked Drew?

"Ryder Ford." said Randy.

Drew and Kaya look very pissed.

-V-

"What is gotten into you?" asked James.

" What's got into me, I'm going to tell you what the hell is got into me, every since I was pregnant by your psycho twin brother, Cody Morgan you was staying away from me like I have disease or something."

"You know it's not true." said James.

"I know it's true, James because every time I near you, you walk away."

"So, what are you saying, Charlene?" asked James.

"I'm saying is threw."

"Are you serious? Are you going to let that little stuff bother you?" asked James.

"Just get out James, now!" yelled Charlene.

"I see you later, Charlene I'm sorry." said James. He walks out the room.

Charlene start crying in tears and holding her blankets.

-V-

"I'm going to need you to get out of this hospital now!" said Vivian.

"I don't think so, not till you rehired my daughter, she has nothing to do with you and shun relationship, it was me, not Kristal so does not blame her for all this." Tea replied.

"I blame you and Kristal for ruined my marriage, you and your daughter are nothing but sluts."

Before Tea get to say anything, Shun was behind Vivian, "What you say about my damn daughter?"

Vivian turned and was shock that Shun was behind her.

"Oops, talk to much crap." Tea commended.

-V-

"I can't believe that bitch Ryder Ford is now the owner of the Buchanan Enterprise." said Destiny.

"I know Comma Use (consider revising) I don't like it as much you do, Des."

"What are we going to do Matthew? We can't let Ryder get away of it."

"I going to talk to him, When I do he will wish he was dead when I get to him."

Then, Destiny's phone rang. "Hello?" Destiny answered. "What? Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can." she hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Matthew.

"That was the hospital, Charlene just lost her baby."

"What? How that happened?" asked Matthew.

"I don't know, but, I'm going to the hospital, I'm going to call Alania and Kaya to meet me at the hospital."

"Ok, be careful." said Matthew.

"I will, just get in the bottom of the issue of Ryder Ford." Destiny replied.

"I will, go Charlene needs you right now."

Destiny kisses Matthew on the check and left.

Matthew grabs his phone and headed to The Buchanan Enterprise.

To Be Continued….

Part 11


	12. Your Fired!

Part 11:

"Babe, what are you doing here?" said Vivian.

"I came by to see you, but you call Tea and my daughter a slut?" Shun replied.

"Babe, I can't explain they trying to wreck our marriage."

"No, you're the one who wrecking our marriage and you're the slut actually since you did have back with my brother Greg!"

-V-

Destiny, Alania and Kaya knock on Charlene's door.

"Come in." said Charlene.

"Hey sweetheart." said Destiny.

"Hey momma."

"How you feeling?"

"Terrible, I lost my baby again and it's my entire fault."

"It's not your fault sis." said Alania.

"Your right, it's all James fault!" Charlene replied.

-V-

James was getting ready to leave the hospital until Bree Brennan call James's name.

"James is you ok? What's wrong?" asked Bree.

"I and Charlene got into an argument and she doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Why? What about the baby?" asked Bree?

"The baby is dead."

-V-

Matthew walks in Ryder's office and slam the door behind him.

"You punk, you taking over our family now I want it back!"

"Too bad it's not going to happened." said Ryder.

-V-

"Why are you blaming this on James?" asked Kaya.

"James doesn't want anything to do with the baby.," said Charlene.

"Come on, sis you and James meant to be together.," said Alania.

"Not anymore, all he cares about is himself."

-V-

"What? You and Charlene baby are dead?" asked Bree.

"Actually it's Charlene and my brothers, Cody's baby not mine."

"Don't blame Charlene for having this baby, it's your psycho brother fault for rape Charlene, you need to be there for her."

"I don't I can't me and Charlene needs some space from each other since the baby is gone and there nothing I can do about it."

-V-

"Listen here Ryder I don't have to be nice to you, we can do it the easy way or do this the hard way your choice." said Matthew.

"I know you want hurt me Matthew Buchanan if you do I'll call Security to escort you out the building is that what you want!" asked Ryder.

-V-

"How the hell you know I've seen Greg recently?" asked Vivian.

"I did, I saw you and Greg coming out the hotel together and started kissing." said Tea.

"You bitch you want me to suffer all the time."

" No, I just don't want Shun to think that you are so faithful to him and honest and know got damn well you are a slutty ass bitch!"

Vivian slaps Tea in the face hard.

Epiphany saw the fight and yelled, "Vivian Wright you are fired!"

-V-

"Sweetheart you know James still love you he just freak out that you having his brother's baby but not his." said Destiny.

"I know, but if James still loves me he should be with me no matter what.," said Charlene.

"And he will just give him time I'm sure he will come around." Kaya replied.

"I doubt it, I just don't care, and I'm just really missing my baby boy."

"I know Sweet heart, the doctor say that you can come home tomorrow.," said Destiny.

"Ok, I'm glad I have you guys."

They all gather around and hug Charlene.

-V-

"It will be ok, things will work out soon I know it will."

"Yeah, I hope so." James replied.

"Hey, you want to get some coffee or something?" asked Bree.

"Sure."

-V-

" Listen, I don't know what you are planning to do with this family business but I will find evince and soon Buchanan Enterprise will be mine again, so have fun it won't be yours for long."

Matthew walks off while Ryder looks so pissed.

-V-

" What? Your firing me is you serious?" asked Vivian.

" Yes I am, a lot of patient and nurses and other employees are having complaint about you since you fired one of our best nurse Kristal and slapping other people in the face, keep calling or texting Shun Evans while you are working, I'm sorry you have to go now.!" said Epiphany.

"Fine I'll go, and Shun I hope you and Tea are happy for each other."

Vivian walks off.

To Be Continued…

Part 12

Nikki Minaj will guest appearance at the club Red Diamond.


	13. Will you merry me?

Part 12:

Henry Masco is talking to a celebrity Female Rapper, Nikki Minaj about her perform tonight.

"Nikki I'm so glad you will perform at my club."

"It's no problem since I'm friends with your sister, Cheyenne speaking of Cheyenne how is she?" asked Nikki.

"She fine, I invited her tonight."

"Good, I can't wait to see her; it will be just like old time."

-V-

At the grave yard, Charlene was sitting down at the grass crying in tears. Alania was comfort her.

Destiny and Kaya was whispering so Charlene can't hear them.

"Poor Charlene, she just lost her baby again." said Kaya.

"I know that's why we need to be there for your sister." said Destiny.

"This don't make sense, Why the hell James not here to support his wife?" asked Kaya.

-V-

At James and Charlene's apartment. James was looking at a picture of him and Charlene wedding picture. Till he heard a knock on his door. James opens the door and it was his sister, Amanda Morgan she came back to LlanCharles.

"Amanda, you came back what are you doing here in LlanCharles?" asked James.

"I came back to see you, mom and dad. Speaking of mom and dad have you seen them?" asked Amanda.

"Yeah, but, Mom and Dad are in Port Charles right now, they will be back before the opening of Red Diamond tonight."

"Oh, who the owner of Red Diamond?" asked Amanda.

"Henry Masco."

Amanda Morgan was not comfortable to see her ex tonight at the Red Diamond.

-V-

Tammy Evans made it to the Buchanan Enterprise to see her boyfriend. She walks in Ryder's office and saw him wearing a black suit and had his hair comb from the back.

"Hey, miss me?" asked Tammy.

"Tammy, I'm so glad you're here." He kissed her. "I got a surprise for you."

"You did, what is it?" asked Tammy.

"I can't tell you, cover your eyes." said Ryder.

Tammy cover her eyes and shaking by her leg and hands wondering if he going to do something stupid.

"Ok, you can uncover your eyes now." said Ryder.

Tammy uncovers her eyes and saw a 3-stone diamond engagement ring from KAY Jewelry.

Tammy gasped.

Ryder got down to his knees.

"Tammy Chanel Evans will you merry me?" asked Ryder.

"I don't know what to say?" asked Tammy.

"Say yes."

"Yes, I will merry you, Ryder." said Tammy.

Ryder braced Tammy and they share their romantic kiss.

-V-

"I remember when me and Cheyenne was pre-teen we always like to dress up as fashion Diva." said Nikki.

"Yeah you two were very close." Henry replied.

"But later we stop being BFF cause I was hanging out with your ex Amanda Morgan every since then your sister call us hoers, But I know the reason she call me that because she was angry at me hanging out a girl who she don't like."

" Yeah Amanda and Cheyenne hated each other every since me and Amanda got married, Cheyenne do everything to wreck our marriage so later, Amanda told me this wasn't going to work out so we got divorce and after that she moved back to Texas. My sister ruined my life and I never forgive her."

"If you never forgive her then, why you invited her to the opening of Red Diamond?" asked Nikki.

"I didn't, my parents did without my permission."

-V-

"I don't know maybe James is still upset about Charlene don't want nothing to do with him." said Destiny.

"But Charlene does need him more than anything." Kaya replied.

"I know but, James needs a time alone to think was important to him."

-V-

"Are you ok sis?" asked James. "I know Henry is your ex and all but, if you don't want to go I understand."

"No, I do want to go, I don't have any problem with Henry, but, forget about me, are you ok big brother because I just heard that Charlene just lost her baby again."

"Yeah it's true." said James.

"What happened?" asked Amanda.

James didn't say a word. "Tell me, James." said Amanda. "This is your sister that always got your back; we tell each other everything so tell me."

"After Charlene had the baby, I took her and the baby to the hospital and the baby was fine at first then later Kristal told us the bad news that the baby was gone and they don't know what happened they are still investigating but, Charlene was so heartbroken and she thinks it's all my fault and I don't want nothing to do with the baby since it's not mine, And she tell me to get out so I left."

"I'm sorry James, where Charlene now?" asked Amanda.

"Her and her families are at the graveyard right now." James replied.

"What are you doing sitting around here, you should be at the graveyard with Charlene?" asked Amanda.

-V-

Destiny and Kaya join Charlene and Alania.

"Hey baby, are you ok?" asked Destiny.

"No, I Just buried my own son and I can't bring him back." said Charlene.

"It will be ok sis." said Alania. "It will get better soon."

"How you know, Alania?" asked Charlene. "Have you lost your baby before?"

Alania didn't say a word. "I didn't think so." said Charlene.

"Look sis, we are trying to help you. We don't want you to be suffered all over again." said Kaya.

"Yeah, I may not lost a child before, but I know what's like to loose a child, I'm a mother too and I will be there for you no matter what, were Buchanan that's what we do." Alania replied.

Charlene broke down crying, "I'm so sorry I'm taking this on yawl can yawl forgive me?" asked Charlene.

"Of course honey, we will never hate you." said Destiny. While she holding on to her daughter. "We love you and always will."

"I love you too momma." said Charlene.

To Be Continued….

Part 13


	14. AJ Chandler arrives in LlanCharles

Part 13:

At the park, Charlene was walking around and stops thinking about James and the baby. She bumps into a familiar guy she knew from Pine Valley University.

"Sorry about that." said the familiar guy.

"It's ok." Charlene replied. "Do I know you from somewhere?" asked Charlene.

"I'm sure you do, I'm AJ Chandler. I'm from Pine Valley."

Charlene was so shock.

-V-

"I know sis." said James. "I just don't know what to do."

"Be there for her, be the man that Charlene loves you when she first saw you, that's all you have to do. I got to go I'm sure Will is waiting for me."

"Who Will?" asked James.

"You remember Will. Will Zacchara." said Amanda.

"Will Zacchara, He's even crazy than his father Johnny he just like Ryder Ford." said James.

"Look, I'm don't come up to you about Charlene or other girls you been dated like Francis when she slept every guy in LlanCharles. Alternatively, how about the time that your other ex, Sarah Drake the one who with Liam. She try to kill me because I call her dad a crack head because he was keep taking pills every since her mom, Robin dies."

"Amanda that's enough." said James.

"All I'm saying is don't get in my business I'm fine I don't need your help, but you really do need to give Charlene another chance. You two are perfect for each other."

"Thanks sis." said James.

"No problem, see you at Red Diamond."

Amanda left. James was still thinking about Charlene, What he needs to do.

-V-

At Monica's apartment. Drew Buchanan went to visit Monica and he bought Flowers to apologize to her.

"Ok Drew, you can do this." He said to himself. "You are a Buchanan, there no need to be afraid, ok here I go."

Drew knock on the door. In addition, Monica opens the door and was surprise, "Drew? What are you doing here?" asked Monica.

"I came here to apologize about my father, he not always like that all the time."

"What are the flowers for?" asked Monica.

Drew handed her the flowers', these are for you." said Drew.

"For me thank you. Do you want to come in?" asked Monica.

"Sure." said Drew.

-V-

"I got to tell my parents that we are getting married. I'll be right back." said Tammy.

"Sure babe, take your time." Ryder replied.

Tammy closes the door behind her, hurries up, and dials her father's number.

"Hello?" said Shun.

"Dad, Where are you?" asked Tammy.

"I'm with Tea at Country Kitchen." said Shun.

"With Tea? Never mind that but, I got news for you."

"What is it baby girl?" asked Shun.

"Ryder proposes to me."

"He What? "said Shun "What you say?"

"I say yes." said Tammy.

"What? Tammy do you know what you got yourself into, your going to married a psycho killer."

"I know Dad, but I have a plan."

-V-

AJ, it's really you I haven't seen you since college." said Charlene.

"Do I know you.?" asked AJ.

"Of course you do, I'm Charlene Buchanan."

AJ gasped, "Charlene it's really you, look at you your even more beautiful." said AJ.

"Thanks for the compliment." Charlene blushed. "So what are you doing here in LlanCharles?" asked Charlene.

"I'm undercover."

"Undercover for what?" asked Charlene.

"To find Randy Buchanan, I think he murder my sister Ally."

-V-

Before James gets a chance to leave, he opens the door and Kaya was there wearing red Baby Phat Dress, Sleeveless One Shoulder Bandage and Black heels.

"Kaya what are you doing here?" asked James.

"Same thing why didn't you shown up when Charlene needed you the most." said Kaya.

"I'm sorry; I have lot stuff on my mind right now."

"There still no excuse what kind of person are you stood up your wife when she need you the most." Kaya replied. "She just lost buried her baby got damn it."

"I know, I'll be there for her right now."

"Your too late, The Funeral is over with."

"Damn!" Said James. "Um, do you know where could she be?" asked James.

"She told me she will be at the park."

James tries to hurry to leave. "Where are you going, were not finished talking." Kaya argue.

"Will talk later, ok. Right now I got to find Charlene fast." In addition, James ran as fast as he could.

"Works all the time." Kaya laughed.

-V-

Drew walks in Monica's apartment. "Nice apartment."

"Thanks, do you want some wine or something?" asked Monica.

"Sure."

While Monica was in the kitchen fixing glass of wine. Drew saw a picture of a young women she has Blonde hair like Monica but, Drew never seen her before.

Monica came back with two glass of wine. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Um Monica who is this girl?" asked Drew.

"Oh that's my sister, Hope Manning she dies two years ago."

"What happened to her?" asked Drew.

"Carbon dioxide, her husband Morgan Corinthos which it's my uncle says that my nephew Tobey's bully named Joshua Buchanan trap Hope in a room of Carbon dioxide. Do you know him?" asked Monica.

"Yeah I do, that's my son." said Drew.

-V-

"I'll see you there at the police station and I want you to reach to Kaya, ok." said Tammy.

"Ok, be careful." said Shun.

"I will bye." she hung up.

Tammy walks back to Ryder's office.

"Look honey I got to go, I have to meet up with my dad." said Tammy.

"Ok, I'll see you tonight ok?"

"Ok." said Tammy. Ryder braced her and kisses her tenderly and he broke the kiss. Tammy smiled, "Bye."

She closes the door behind her and look at the engagement ring that Ryder gave her and then she walks out the building.

-V-

"Hold up, you think my brother murder your sister, Ally?" asked Charlene. "That's crazy; my brother will never do that anyone especially his ex."

"It's good to know, but I still have to investigate your little brother, Randy." said AJ.

"Too bad, he's not here. "said Charlene. "He's in Military School in Iraq. My father sent him there for his behavior."

"That's funny, your brother just out of Military School two weeks ago."

Charlene was so shock.

-V-

James ran to the park to find Charlene. Later, he found Charlene talking to her ex from Pine Valley University. AJ Chandler. Man Was he pissed.

To Be Continued…

Part 14


	15. Ryder's illness disorder

Part 14:

At LlanCharles, police station. Kaya walks in, "Ok, what's the big news that you two want me come here?" asked Kaya.

"Ryder proposes to me and I say yes." said Tammy.

"What?" asked Kaya.

-V-

Ryder head started to hurting and he look in the mirror and he saw his bad alternate personality named Byder. He has the same disorder like his grandmother, Vicki and his mother, Jessica.

"Hello Ryder Ford." said Byder.

"You, you ruined my life." Ryder argues. "You made me kill my own grandfather and hurt my own cousin, Liam. I switch Charlene and Sarah's baby cause of you. I blame my own cousin, Alania Buchanan to coast the accident of Monica's boyfriend and her daughter and really Will Zacchara is the one who really did it and you made me cover for him!"

-V-

At Amanda and Will's apartment. Amanda wraps her arms around Will.

"I'm glad were together." Amanda smiled.

"Yeah, me too. "said Will. "Um how did it go between you and your brother?" asked Will.

"It was ok." said Amanda. "He just really upset right now about Charlene and the baby."

"I know how he feels, I'm sure he's glad to have a sister like you by his side."

"I think so too. I just hope he do the right thing."

-V-

"What are you talking about?" asked Charlene. "Randy is in Military school in Iraq."

"He checks out from Military school and he rode off with your cousin Ryder Ford." said AJ.

"What?" said Charlene. "I got to go; I'm going to have a little talk with Ryder."

Charlene walks off. AJ turn his back and James Morgan was in front of him looking pissed off.

"So you trying to steal Charlene from me?" asked James.

-V-

"Wait Joshua Buchanan is your son?" asked Monica.

Drew nodded. "Yes. He was my only son, his mother is Molly Davis." said Drew.

"Wait you have a child by Molly?" asked Monica. "You and Molly never told me that you two was together?"

"Because we wasn't together. "said Drew. "Long time ago I rape Molly when we was in college."

Monica was shock.

-V-

"Are you serious?" asked Kaya. "Are you really going to married that psycho killer?"

"He's your cousin" said Tammy. "And I'm just pretending to married him. Tonight I will get proof that he killed Clint and hurt his cousin Liam."

-V-

"So what, I did it for the money. If it wasn't for Will you won't have the company of Buchanan's Enterprise is that what you always wanted?" asked Byder. "Who give a damn about Alania Buchanan anyway?"

"I do." said Ryder. "I coast my family pain and I don't want to hurt Tammy either. She the love of my life, I never want to hurt her."

"I don't care about your fiancée, Tammy Evans. I think Tammy hidden something from you. She probably knows the truth about what you did."

"What you did." Ryder corrects him. "She deserve to know the truth what really happened." said Ryder.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Charlene.

Ryder was surprise that Charlene was here.

-V-

"Now since that out the way how about we make love in the bed room?" asked Will.

"Ok." said Amanda. Will kiss her tenderly and pick her up and take her to the bedroom.

-V-

"Look, James I don't want to coast trouble." said AJ.

"You already did." said James. "What's a matter can't find any women in Pine Valley but, you have to come all the way in LlanCharles and steal my wife away from me."

"It's not like that." said AJ.

"Then what is it then?" said James. "You trying to be like your punk ass father?" asked James.

-V-

Monica gasped. "Oh my god, you rape someone?" asked Monica.

"Yeah I did, I wasn't in my right mind. I was using drugs really bad. It wasn't like I plan to rape her or anything."

"Did you get charge from rape Molly?" asked Monica.

"Yes, I have 20 years of prison, but lucky my dad got me out of prison for my fifth year of prison." said Drew.

"Have you ever met your son, Joshua." asked Monica.

"I have. Last time I saw him, he just look at me like I'm an enemy. He hates me because he came out as a rape baby, and tells me that I'm not his father."

"Do you care about your son?" asked Monica.

"I do, I always have."

"Then be there for him. He needs his father more than anything, it's time for you to step up to the plate and be a father to your son. Talk to him; ask him what's bothering him. Just be a father." said Monica.

**To Be Continued…**

**Part 15.**


	16. Rex and Gigi arrives in LlanCharles

Part 15:

At John and Natalie's home. Rex and Gigi came back from Llanview, PA. To heard the news about Liam condition.

Natalie heard a knock on her door, she got up and walks to the door and opens the door and she couldn't believe in her eyes.

"Oh my god. Rex, Gigi?" said Natalie.

"Of course it's us sis." said Rex. "Who else would we be?"

"Why you came to LlanCharles?" asked Natalie.

"Because we heard about Liam's condition by Vicki and we also heard that Ryder is the one cause Liam's condition." said Gigi.

"What? Ryder is the one who done this to my son?" asked Natalie.

-V-

Ryder was freaking out right now. "Charlene." he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing why you got my brother Randy out of Military School." said Charlene.

Ryder was so terrified right now.

-V-

"What you say about my father?" asked AJ.

"I said your dad is a punk ass." James repeated. "Got a problem?"

AJ fake laugh and punch the shit out of James. James fell down and got a cut on his lip. And AJ was very serious and want to hit James Morgan.

-V-

"You right, Monica." said Drew. "I need to make it to him right now. I'll see you later."

"Ok see you later."

Drew walks out and Monica had a phone call by Henry Marasco.

"Hey." she answered.

"Hey Monica look I want you to come to the Red diamond and start rehearse your song." said Henry.

"Ok. I'll be right there." said Monica.

She hung up and pick up her royal blue Chloé 'Marcie Large' Leather Shoulder Bag and headed out the door.

-V-

Will lay Amanda down on their King size bed and started making love. Amanda unbuttons his shirt and Will remove his shirt and throw it down on the floor. Amanda took off her shirt and throws it on the floor. Will unbutton his pants and remove his pants and boxer and making love.

-V-

"I take it John didn't tell you?" asked Gigi.

"What? John knew about this?" asked Natalie.

"Yeah, he invited us here." said Rex.

John and Sarah came in with baby John really its baby Steve, Charlene's baby.

"Um, honey can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Natalie.

"Sure, Nat." said John. "Sarah, are you sure you going to be ok?"

"Yes sir, I'll be fine." said Sarah. "Thank you for everything."

"You welcome." said John.

John McBain follows Natalie to the kitchen.

"Ok." said John. "What's the problem?"

"Why didn't you tell me about my nephew, Ryder cause Liam's condition?" asked Natalie.

-V-

"I don't know what you are talking about?" asked Ryder.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." said Charlene. "AJ Chandler told me that you gave Randy a ride back to LlanCharles."

"How AJ Chandler know anything about me taking Randy back to LlanCharles?" asked Ryder.

"Because he's a FBI Agent." said Charlene. "So you did got Randy out of military school?" asked Charlene.

He nodded. "Yeah I did."

"Why?" asked Charlene.

"Look Randy misses LlanCharles and his family so I did a favor."

"Well, do you know when my Dad find out that Randy got out of military school cause of you. He will make sure you will pay."

"I know, he already threats me about The Buchanan's Enterprise."

"I can believe that." said Charlene.

"Everyone hates me and thinks I'm a freak."

"You are not a freak, Ryder."

"Well tell your brother, Drew and your sisters Alania and Kaya that." Then his head started to hurt again.

"What's wrong?" asked Charlene.

"Charlene, help me." said Ryder.

"Help you?" asked Charlene. "What's wrong Ryder?"

"Ryder? What the hell are talking about?" said Byder. "Don't you recognize me Charlene? It's me Byder."

"Oh my god, not again." asked Charlene. "Ryder you have to fight it. Don't let Byder control you."

"You too late, Ryder is gone and you should too."

Byder grab Charlene by the wrist and squeeze it too hard. Charlene tries to fight him off.

"Let go of me." Charlene yelled.

"Ok."

Byder threw her in a glass mirror and Charlene was knock out. Byder hurried up and left his office.

-V-

"If you touch me, I'll make sure you will be arrested." said AJ. "So I think its best you step away."

"Fine, I'll go." said James. "Mark my word, Chandler you won't see the last of me."

James walks away. AJ have a call at The Buchanan's Enterprise.

"Hello." said AJ. "What? Charlene is knock out; Ok I'll be on my way." AJ hung up and hurried to the Buchanan's Enterprise.

-V-

Drew made it to Molly and TJ's condo. Drew knocks on the door and Molly opens the door and was freak out to see Drew.

"What are you doing here?" asked Molly.

"I'm here to see my son, Joshua."

"Well, too bad he doesn't want to see you." said Molly.

Molly tries to close the door on his face but Drew hold the door so she won't close the door on his face.

"Molly just give me a chance?" asked Drew.

TJ Ashford came out of nowhere, "Did my wife tell you to leave?" said TJ. "Get the hell out or I beat your ass."

Drew look like he about to whooped TJ ass.

To Be Continued….

Part 16.


	17. I hate you Scareface!

Part 16:

Monica was at Red Diamond practice her new song "Love doesn't go away" She sang so beautiful. When she got done Henry Morasco gave her a pause.

"Great job." he said.

"Thanks, I wrote this before Ashton die." said Monica. Then, she broke down crying. Henry hold on to her to consort her.

"Don't worried things will get better."

"No it won't if it wasn't for that bitch Alania Buchanan they would be here alive." said Monica.

-V-

Alania and Victor Jr. went to visit Matthew and Destiny.

Destiny opens the door and smiled, "Alania, Victor. What are you doing here? Where my grandson?"

"He's with Tea and Shun right now." said Alania. "Where Dad? I heard Ryder Ford own the Buchanan Enterprise now."

"Your father is very pissed right now." said Destiny.

They heard Matthew yell and throwing glass vase on the floor and they jump up and scared.

"Well your father defiantly pisses right now." said Victor Jr.

Destiny and Alania look Terrified.

-V-

"Look TJ I don't want to coast trouble." said Drew.

"You already did."

"I just want to see my son." Drew replied. "I want to apologize to Joshua that what I did in the past and not being there for him when he needs me the most."

"Look, I'm sorry." said Molly. "But, he doesn't want to talk to you."

"Scare face strikes again." said a familiar teenage boy.

It was Joshua Buchanan, Drew and Molly's son. He has brown bushy hair, Tall like his father, Drew. Wearing a Hollister Green and Navy Bay Street Shirt with a Hollister Slim Straight Jeans and Deadstock Air Jordan 1 Green Metallic with a silver watch.

Drew can't believe his son grew up so fast.

"Look at you grown up looking like your Dad." said Drew.

"I don't look nothing like you how dare you speak to me!" Joshua argues.

-V-

AJ ran as fast he could. He bust the door open and saw Charlene knock out cold on the floor. AJ got to Charlene and try to wait her up. Charlene finally wakes up and look so confuse, she has a gash on her head and bruises on her wrist.

"What happened?" asked Charlene.

"You were knock out cold." said AJ. "Do you know what happened before you was knock out?"

"I can't remember before I got hit." said Charlene. Then Charlene has flashback before she got hit. She saw Ryder, which its Byder grab Charlene's wrist tight and threw her at the glass mirror and she was knock out cold.

Charlene gasped, "Ryder."

-V-

"Why you blaming this on Alania?" asked Henry.

"Cause she the one who shot Johnny's tire and which Johnny Zacchara bump into me and Ashton." said Monica. "Which it's her damn fault and I will make that bitch pay for what she did to my fiancé and my daughter!"

-V-

They all walk in house slowly.

"Dad." said Alania. "Are you ok?"

"Do I look ok?" asked Matthew. "I'm fucking piss right now because Ryder Ford is taking over the Buchanan Enterprise and I don't know how he do it?"

"Maybe somebody gave him the money?" asked Victor.

"But who, who will give that baluster all the money to take over the Buchanan Enterprise and why?" asked Matthew.

-V-

Will Zacchara and Amanda Morgan lie in the bed and Will wrap his arms around Amanda.

"That was great babe." said Will.

"Yeah it was, I'm so glad that we are happy together." said Amanda. "And I know you still miss your Dad since he's been shot."

"Yeah."

"Do you who done this to your dad?" asked Amanda.

"Not a clue." he lied.

"Well, maybe my friend Kaya and Drew will help us since Kaya is the commissioner and Drew is the DA. Then we will find the truth that really did it."

Will look so nervous.

-V-

"Look, Joshua I know I did terrible things in the past." said Drew.

Joshua interrupts him, "Yeah, you were a monster. You came back and had this crazy story about you was lock up some hospital and somebody had my dad, Luaus pretend to be you and the best part you killed my dad. And I've never forgive you on that."

"Joshua let me explain?" asked Drew.

"Explain what Scare face?" asked Joshua. "You even crazy then all the other Buchanan like my Aunt Alania how she broke in the Buchanan Enterprise and stole all the money and try to burn down the place. How about Grandpa Matthew on how he killed Eddie Ford and got away of murder. Face it Scare face you and your family is crazy. And I will never be like you!" Joshua argues.

To Be Continued….

Part 17.


	18. OMG:O

Part 17:

Henry Morasco has his hand on Monica's shoulder and tries to make her laugh.

"Can you stop?" Monica laughed. "That tickles."

"Well, I'm just trying to make a friend happy."

"Thank you." she said. "Are your grandparents pose to be here?"

"Yeah, they pose to meet me here."

"But we are here." said a familiar voice.

Henry turns his head and it was his grandparents, Rex and Gigi Balson.

-V-

"I don't know honey." said Destiny. "I bet we will find this person who gave Ryder the money."

"Who will trust Ryder so much and let him use the money to take over the Buchanan Enterprise?" Alania replied.

"I don't know whoever it is, he or she is smarter than Ryder Ford." Matthew answered.

-V-

"Why you look so nervous?" asked Amanda.

"Um." Will say nervously. Then the doorbell ring.

"Somebody here." said Will. "I must get that."

Will got out the bed, put some clothes on, and went to open the door and saw Ryder well Byder on his doorstep.

"Hey buddy." said Byder. "It's me, Byder."

-V-

The police cops brought Bree Brennan to LlanCharles police station to asked questions about her brother, Ryder Ford.

Bree sat down on a chair, "Why do I have to come here?"

Commissioner Kaya Buchanan steps in the room with her Ed Hardy black Skull & Roses Rhinestone Mini Dress with Women's Forever Dydo Boot and some jewelry. Kaya had a casual long wavy blackish brown hair.

"To ask some questions about your brother Ryder Ford since you know a lot about him more than anybody in LlanCharles." said Kaya.

"I won't answer that question."

"Oh you will if you want to leave this place."

"I never like you." Bree replied. "I can't believe were cousins."

"Me either." said Kaya. "I've never like you when I first met you, I always think you will be crazy like your mother, Jessica and your grandma Vicki. But that's not why I want you hear, I want you to tell me about your brother, Ryder right now!"

-V-

"I know you are angry." said Drew.

"Yeah damn right." Joshua argues.

Molly gasped. "Joshua Bo Buchanan!" yelled Molly. "You have no right to cuss your father like that."

"That Scare face is not my father!" Joshua argues his mother.

"This man is your father." said TJ. "I don't care how you deny it but he still your father and you don't have the right to yell at your mother or your father or me. Do I hear myself clear?"

"Yes sir." said Drew. "Sorry mom."

"It's ok." said Molly. "But I think you need to spend more time with your father so I'm letting you spend the weekend with your dad."

"Are you serious?" asked Joshua. "I don't want to be around Scare face."

"You will and that's final. So go and pack up now."

"This is not fair." said Joshua.

Joshua went back inside and pack his things to take with him.

"Teenager they are something." Drew smiled.

"I want you to watch him, make sure he doesn't get into trouble, Joshua is a troublemaker and it's your responsibility to watch him Drew." said Molly. "I trust you to watch our son."

"Don't worried Molly." said Drew. "I'll watch over him, maybe we start fresh and get to know each other."

-V-

Henry was so excited to see his grandparents again; he has not seen them since his graduation of Llanview High School.

"Grandpa, Grandma." said Henry. "It's really you."

Rex smiled with joy, "Of course it's us. Come and give your grandparents a hug."

Henry gave his grandparents a big hug. He was so glad to see them; he never thought that they would show up in LlanCharles.

"You at you." Gigi replied. "You are all grown up; you look like your father."

"Yeah, I just hate he's in prison for killing Tomás Delgado."

"I know it's hard for you." said Gigi.

"None of this would have happened if I haven't listened to dad and now dad suffers in Stateville prison cause of me."

"You can't blame on yourself." Rex replied. "You were fifth teen when that happened you always thought Tomás was a cool guy, but he wasn't. Not when he kidnapped you and Cheyenne and your father have to save both of you."

"Listen to your grandpa." said Gigi. "Your father, Shane will not hate you; he was trying to save his kids like any other dad will do. Your father loves you and your sister. Don't worried you will see your father again soon."

-V-

Matthew wish he knew would in hell give Ryder the money to take over Buchanan Enterprise, when he does, he will make them pay.

"Hey dad." Alania replied. "Maybe Drew and Kaya will help us find out who gave Ryder Ford the money and how did they have the money to pay for it."

"Drew is going over Molly's house to see his son Joshua and Kaya is busy at the LlanCharles police department. "

"What's going on in LlanCharles police department?" asked Destiny.

"The case of Clint Buchanan murderer and Liam accident."

-V-

Bree was hiding something and she don't want Kaya to know, it must be hard for her because she love her brother very much and she know what he going threw more than anybody in LlanCharles.

Bree was silent and look upset.

"Look, Bree." said Kaya. "I know where you going threw and I been there before. My brother Drew use to be a rapist I was so very upset when he rape Molly and have to go to prison and now he changed himself and he doing better now. However, I want you to tell me what is going on with your brother Ryder Ford either he sick or lonely anything I need to know. Not just for me, for everybody in LlanCharles sakes."

Bree took a deep breathe. "Fine, I'll tell you." said Bree. "Ryder has illness disorder like my grandmother, Vicki and my mom, Jessica. He has two personalities; Byder is crazy killer and like to take revenge. If Byder is back you have to stop him before he hurt someone else."

"Thank you, Bree." Kaya replied. "We will do our best to stop him."

-V-

Will was very angry to see Ryder/Byder is here and want to know why he's here on his doorstep.

"Why are you here?" asked Will. "I told you I'll meet you at the Buchanan Enterprise."

"That can't wait." said Byder. "I have Liam McBain in my car; I got him for you boss."

"Good." Will replied. "Bring him in the back I got a place for him."

Byder got Liam out the car and follow Will in the back.

Will point at the warehouse, "Put him here where all the others at."

Byder open the door and throw inside with some familiar people who people thought they were dead.

Clint Buchanan, Ashton Chase and his daughter Tiffany. Ally Chandler, Hope Manning, Lusus Buchanan and Courtney Tyler.

Liam woke up and could not believe in his eyes, "Oh my god. Grandpa Clint you're not dead."

"Of course I wasn't, I was knock out."

" Will Zacchara you will not get away of it, you made everybody believe that I was dead and brother Drew murder me and really you knock me out and kidnapped me." said Lusus.

"Yeah." Hope replied. "Everybody thought I was dead because of Joshua Buchanan lock me up in a room of carbon dioxide and really you got me out that room."

"I look on the news and see that people think that I and my daughter are dead because of Alania Buchanan and really you got us out before the explosion."

"You blame my ex Randy Buchanan for murder me and let my brother AJ think he kill me and really you kidnapped me in Pine Vally." said Ally.

"You kidnapped me in the hospital room and let people think I was dead, even Henry." said Courtney.

"What is your plan, Will Zacchara?" Liam replied. "Why you brought all of us here?"

"To get back the people you care about and make them suffer. Don't worried it will be over soon."

Will and Byder start laughing and smiled, "Good night." and close the door and lock them in.

To Be CONTINUED…

Part 18.


	19. The open night of Red Diamond

Part 18:

Today is the night of the open premiere night of the open night of "Red Diamond and it might be some shocking so enjoy!

Monica walks in with Drew Buchanan and his son, Joshua Buchanan. They saw Henry Morasco with his black tux and had his hair slip back. He was talking to his sister, Cheyenne Morasco who Henry hasn't seen in along time.

"Hey." said Monica. She hugged Henry and Cheyenne at the same time. "Cheyenne I haven't seen you in a long time."

"I know, it's been a while." Cheyenne replied.

"How New York?" asked Monica.

"It's great, I got engaged." Cheyenne show off her engagement ring.

Monica gasped. "OMG, Cheyenne did you get engaged?"

"Last month." said Cheyenne. "Spike Lavery just gave me this beautiful ring."

"Spike?" said Drew. "The Spike Lavery from Pine Valley the Co-Founder of the Myrtle Fargate Foundation. And he is the Founder and co-owner of Fusion Cosmetics."

"Yeap that's him." Cheyenne replied. "And he let me be the new co-owner of Fusion Cosmetics."

"So where is he?" asked Henry.

"I'm right here." said Spike. "It's good to see you again Henry."

-V-

At Ryder's apartment. Tammy Evans and Ryder were getting ready for the open night of "Red Diamond". Tammy was wearing her Silver Shimmer Sheath dress with black heels with Silver jewelry. She dyed her hair light brown and her hair curl up. Ryder had his white Tux with a light blue dressy shirt. White shoes to go with his tux. A silver watch and his hair slick back with a plated ponytail and beard trim up.

Ryder saw Tammy in the bathroom; try to put on her necklace what Ryder gave her when they were juniors in High School.

"Need some help?" asked Ryder.

"I can't put necklace on." Tammy complains.

"Here let me help you." Ryder replied.

Ryder put the necklace around Tammy's neck. And it looks good on Tammy.

"It's beautiful."

"Just like you." Ryder replied. "I'm glad to married the love of my life coming soon. And I will never do anything to hurt you because I love you, Tammy always."

"I love you too, Ryder Ford." said Tammy.

They share a romantic kissed.

"We should go." Tammy laughed.

Ryder had his arm out for Tammy. "Ready to go, my Queen?"

Tammy hit him in the chest and start laughing hard. "You're funny." She wraps her arm around him. "I'm ready."

Ryder opens the door for her and led her out the door.

-V-

AT John and Natalie's apartment. Natalie hired a babysitter for baby John which it's baby Steve .so Sarah Drake can go to the open of " Red Diamond " . Natalie and Sarah were wearing two different kind of red dress and John was wearing his black tux. Sarah was thinking about Liam since she found out that Liam was dead. Natalie saw Sarah looking at High School Prom picture of her and Liam.

Natalie knocks on the door. "Hey." said Natalie. "Are you ok?"

Sarah shook her head. "I can't believe Liam is gone. I would have thought he will get better but it turns to the worse and now I'm lonely."

Natalie sat next to her on the bed, "You are not lonely. You got me, John, Rex, Gigi, Everybody in LlanCharles are here for you."

"I know, I just hate that Ryder Ford gets to get away of murder. What kind person will murder his own family?"

"I don't know." said Natalie. "But I will make sure he will pay for what he did to my son. In a meantime, we should go John is waiting for us in the car."

Natalie and Sarah got up and left the room.

-V-

At Shun's house. Shun and Tea was getting ready for the open night "Red Diamond". Nate, Dani

And Kristal. Shun was wearing a white tux with a blue dressy shirt and white shoes to match. He trims his beard and had a low hair cut. And Tea has on a white dress to match with Shun and had her hair fix up. They heard a knock on the door and it was Nate, Daniand Kristal. Nate had been wearing a black tux with a dressy red shirt and black shoes to match. Dani had on a black dress with black heels and had her hair fix up. And Kristal was wearing a yellow dress with yellow heels to match.

"Hey mom, Shun." said Dani. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah honey, we are ready." Tea replied.

"Looking good, Dad." said Kristal.

"Thank you honey, were Tammy and Victor?" asked Shun.

"Yeah they pose to be here by now." said Tea.

"Tammy just text me and she on her way to Red Diamond." said Kristal.

Dani finished, "And Victor is going with Matthew, Des and Alania. Mom I'm so glad that you and Shun are together again, I haven't seen you so happy before Dad died."

"Yeah, me and Shun are very close now, our feelings for each other hasn't changed."

Kristal and Dani both say "Aww, that's so sweet."

"Ok." said Nate. "Is everybody ready to go?"

"Yes, we should go before Tammy call us were we at." said Shun.

"Yeah, let's go kids." Tea replied.

Shun close the door behind him.

-V-

Back at Red Diamond. Before Henry get a chance to speak to Spike Lavery. Will Zacchara and Amanda Morgan came in and Henry was thinking who in the hell invited Will Zacchara to the open night of Red Diamond?

"Excuse me." said Henry.

Henry walks toward to Will Zacchara, "What are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the party." Will replied.

"I didn't invite you to the open night of Red Diamond."

"You didn't, but Monica did." said Will.

"Wait here." said Henry.

Henry grabs Monica's arms, "We need to talk now."

Henry to her while nobody wasn't listing. "Why did you invite Will Zacchara here at Red Diamond?"

"You say invited anybody to come to the open night?"

"Yeah, I didn't mean Will Zacchara."

"Look, Will is a great guy he changed it's not like he hiding anything?"

-V-

At the Will's warehouse. Ashton Chase was trying bust the door open but it didn't work.

"How are we posing to get out of here." said Ashton.

"Move to side, and let the woman handle this." Hope replied.

Hope uses her pen hair clip to open the door and it open.

"Good work, Hope." Liam replied.

"Show off." said Ashton.

"No time for talk we have to stop Will before he free prison guards."

Everyone ran out the warehouse.

To Be Continued…

Part 19.


	20. Shots are fired

Part 19:

**Hello, everyone The Next Generation Season 1 is coming to the end. There will be shocking surprise and you won't believe it enjoy!**

Everyone arrived at the open night of "Red Diamond".

Tammy and Ryder walk in and saw Drew Buchanan, his son Joshua and Cheyenne Morgan. Tammy rush to hug Cheyenne.

"Cheyenne!" said Tammy. "I haven't seen you forever."

"I know." Cheyenne replied. "It's great to see you again."

"You two." said Tammy. She spotted Will Zacchara and gasped. "Oh my god. Who invited Will Zacchara?"

"Monica did." said Drew.

"Why?" asked Tammy. "You know how Henry can't stand Will so why did you let Monica invited Will?"

"Hey, you invited your psycho boyfriend."

Tammy hit him in the arm. "Shh, he can hear you."

"Sorry." Drew being sarcasm. "Your father won't like it when he sees you with Ryder."

"Chill I got this nothing going to happened."

-V-

Amanda Morgan was concerned about Will Zacchara and want to know what is going on between her ex, Henry and her boyfriend, Will.

"What's going on between you and Henry?" asked Amanda.

"Nothing it's just a misunderstanding."

"I don't know." Amanda replied. "Henry looks very serious."

"Don't worried." said Will. "I got all under control."

-V-

In Stateville Prison. Emma Drake free all the prisoners while the guards was sleeping.

"Hurry up." said Emma. "Yawl wasting time."

The first prisoner walk out and it was Becca, she was Matthew first crush and she almost try to kill Destiny Evans.

"I'm so glad to get out this dump." said Becca.

"Thank me later, hurry up." said Emma.

The second prisoner was Mark Lawrence, Mitch Lawrence son. He tries to rape Kaya Buchanan once before until Matthew Buchanan fought him off and call the police to take him.

"Thank you." said Mike. "Now, I can get back with Kaya Buchanan."

"You welcome and now go, I think that's everybody. Come on."

While everyone left. Shane Morasco got out also. Shane looks older and looks very ruff.

"I gotta get to my kids before anything happened to them."

Shane ran as fast as he could to get to Red Diamond.

-V-

Back at Red Diamond. Henry try to talk to her but, Cheyenne Morasco is making announcement.

"Hello everybody." said Cheyenne. "Is everybody having a good time?"

The crowed was yelling loud.

"Good. I like to introduce the man who created "Red Diamond" and also he is my brother so let's give up to Henry Morasco!"

The crowed was cheering for him. Henry got on stage and hugged his dear sister, Cheyenne.

"Thank you." said Henry. "I couldn't do it without my friends, my grandparents and all my family members but, most important Monica Corinthos. Monica believes in me and her always there for me when I needed her the most. So, I like to introduce the amazing girl, Monica Corinthos sing her new song "Love doesn't go away"."

The crowed cheered for Monica. Monica got on stage and hug Henry. Henry gave her the microphone and got off stage and sat with his grandparents, Rex and Gigi.

Monica was a little nervous but, she ahead sings her song. She sang so beautiful and she took Drew breathe away.

Starr Manning and Michael Corinthos made it in time to hear her sing and they were so proud of their baby girl.

John and Natalie was having a flashback of their marriage and having Liam as a baby. They both look at each other and started kissing.

Sarah Drake was staring at the window and was thinking her lost love, Liam McBain. She was very upset that Liam misses out seeing the birth of their child and he proposes to her before he was in a coma.

Matthew and Destiny was having a flashback also seeing them as teenagers as friends to lovers to parents. Matthew came to the hospital after Drew was born. "Hey." said Matthew. Destiny smiled, "Hey, how Drew doing?"

"The little guy is doing well he's healthy."

"Good, I was almost worried at first."

"Des, look I'm sorry for not being their for you. I shouldn't left Llanview to see David and Dorian. I was just too scared about being a father to our son."

"No it was my fault, Matthew I shouldn't pressure you if you don't want to be apart our baby life."

"It's my job to be there for you and Drew no matter what, I can't loose the both of you, I love you both."

Destiny was shock. "Matthew, what did you say?"

"I say I love you and our son. I know I haven't told you at first, but I really mean it, Des. I can't live without you."

Destiny broke down in tears, "I love you, Matthew Buchanan." Matthew pull out an engagement ring, "Destiny Loretta Evans will you merry me?"

She nodded. "Yes, yes I will."

Matthew put it on for her and they share their romantic kiss. Matthew and Destiny look at each other and finally kiss.

Joshua Buchanan saw a fine light skin African-American girl about 17 same ages as Joshua. She gave him a wink and blows a kiss at him. Joshua smiled and pray, "Thank you, Uncle Lusus."

Charlene watches her two sisters Alania and Kaya making out with their boyfriends and was thinking about her husband James Morgan.

AJ Chandler was looking at picture of his girlfriend, Jade and their son, Harry. And he was thinking about them.

Ryder and Tammy share their romantic kiss and Shun wasn't too happy about that. Tea lay on his chest and he hold on to her.

When Monica was finish, everyone started clapping.

Then, the lights went out and everyone was started screaming.

Henry yelled, "Come down everyone. I'll check and see what's wrong with the electricity. Later, everyone heard Tammy scream and when the lights came back on she was gone.

"Where the hell is my fiancé!" yelled Ryder.

Henry notice Will Zacchara was gone also.

"Whatever will at that's were Tammy at." Henry replied. "I think Will took her."

Then, the lights flickering on and off then, two familiar people were there in the doorway.

"Well, Well, Well or is it Matthew Buchanan and Destiny." said familiar women.

"I know that voice." said Destiny. "It can't be."

"Oh it is, don't you remember me. It's me, Becca."

"Oh my god." said Destiny.

The familiar man spoke. "And Kaya I'm sure you remember me."

"It's you, no not again." Kaya replied.

"Yes it's me, Mike Lawrence. I'm return to LlanCharles."

Dylan Corinthos yelled, "You stay the hell away from her!"

"Oh, you must be her boyfriend." said Mike.

"You got that right. I won't let you hurt her again."

"Too bad I have to shot you."

Mike shot Dylan in the chest. And Dylan collapse on the floor. Kaya was next to him screaming his name.

Then, Becca shot Destiny in the chest and Matthew hold on to her. Both Destiny and Dylan was knocking out.

Matthew yelled, "You crazy bitch, you will pay for what you did to my wife!"

"Oh, Matthew you know you still wants me." said Becca.

Charlene was behind Becca," This is for my mother you bitch!"

Charlene punches Becca in the face and them fighting over the gun.

AJ Chandler tackles Mike Lawrence in the ground. Then, Drew got shot in the back out of nowhere and Monica screamed his name and he was knocking out. Joshua Buchanan saw a man running away and he went to follow him.

-V-

Joshua ran outside and holds out the gun that he took from his dad.

"Freeze." said Joshua.

The man froze.

"Drop your weapon and turn to me, now!"

The man drops his weapon and turn toward him and it was Ashton Chase, Monica's boyfriend.

Joshua gasped. "Ashton. I thought you were dead?"

"I was kidnapped by Will Zacchara and there something you should know."

"What is it?" asked Joshua.

"I shouldn't tell you."

"Tell me damn it before I'll shoot you."

Ashton laughed, "Alright, I'll tell you kid, it's about your Uncle Lusus."

"What about him?" asked Joshua.

"He's alive."

To Be Continued…..

Part 20.


	21. Destiny visits Heaven part 1

Part 20:

Joshua Buchanan could not believe it that his Uncle Lusus was alive all this time. He was full of anger and really wants to shoot Ashton Chase so bad.

"He's not alive!" said Joshua. "He's dead and you know it!"

"You are so stupid like your father; I just hope he will be dead."

Joshua shot Ashton in the chest twice and Ashton fell down and he die.

Darren Price's grandchildren Dominique and Michael Price ran outside to find where the shooting till they saw Joshua holding a gun and saw a dead body.

Dominique gasped. "Oh my god, its Ashton Chase, Monica's boyfriend. I thought he was already dead?"

"He was kidnapped by Will Zacchara and all the others." Joshua spoke.

"Others? What are you talking about?" asked Michael.

"I mean, there more people that are still alive they could be anywhere." said Joshua.

"Why did you kill Ashton Chase? Asked Michael. "You know you can go to jail for it?"

"The reason I shot him because he shot my dad and him hope my father will die!"

-V-

Matthew, Monica and Kaya were so upset right now to see their love ones has been shot.

"Someone calls 911!" yelled Matthew. "My wife is dying!"

"I'll call." Kristal replied. She dials the number and she got in contact with the police officer. "Hello police, we need ambulance fast. Three people have been shot. Ok, thank you." she hung up. "There on our way."

"Dylan stay with me, please." said Kaya. "I can't loose you."

"Drew you mean everything to me, were so connected." Monica replied.

"You're the one who I want to be with, Des. I love you!" cried Matthew.

-V-

After Destiny, Dylan, and Drew are shot, Destiny will have an out of body experience that will have her late daughter, Alexis Buchanan-Morasco the mother of Henry and Cheyenne Morasco and wife of Shane Morasco escorting her around heaven.

Destiny was wearing a white dress. She was so confuse.

"Where am I?" asked Destiny.

"You're in Heaven." Alexis replied. "Hello mother."

Destiny gasped. "Oh my god, Alexis is that you?"

"Yes mother it's me. Come let me show you around."

While Destiny and Alexis was walking around and start talking to each other.

"I see that Dad still never change." said Alexis.

"You know how your father is. He is a Buchanan. They all do that."

"Yeah, I see that all my siblings have some problems. Like Kaya's boyfriend Dylan been shot. Drew took a bullet for Monica. Alania blaming herself for killing Ashton Chase and Tiffany. However, Alania did not kill Ashton and Tiffany, Tiffany is still alive but Ashton is not. Joshua shot him, Ashton was the reason that Drew been shot."

-V-

Drew Buchanan was also in heaven. Wearing a white T-shirt, white pants and a pair of air force1.

"Where am I?" he said to himself.

"Drew." said a familiar woman he knew.

He turned around and was shock to see his ex girlfriend, Sara Lavery. She's Spike Lavery's little sister and Emma Lavery's big sister. She died in a car accident.

"Sara?" Drew replied. "It's really you. But were we?"

"Were in a better place." said Sara. "Were in Heaven."

Drew was so shock, he couldn't believe he's dead.

"No I can't be dead. My son, Joshua needs me and Monica I don't want her to go throw that all over again."

"You can stay with me. We can go back like it was before I was in a car accident."

"No my family is important right now. They need me."

-V-

Dylan Corinthos was different from Destiny and Drew. He was in a dark room with a devil horn on the wall.

"Where am I?" Dylan said to himself.

"You're in Hell." said a familiar man.

Dylan turns around and it was his grandfather, Sonny Corinthos.

"No, not you."

"Yes it's me grandson." Sonny replied. "You're in hell."

"Why?" said Dylan.

"Because you know about Ryder's illness disorder and you didn't tell anyone to get him help. You made him suffer. Now I'll make you pay for what you did to him."

-V-

Ryder was so pissed of will Zacchara took away his fiancée, Tammy Evans. Ryder had his machine pistol ready.

"That's it." said Ryder. "I'm going after Will Zacchara he will pay for what he did."

"Oh you not going anywhere." Shun replied. "You are arrested for kill Clint Buchanan and Liam McBain."

"There not dead." said Ryder. "There alive, I swear, Will Zacchara trap all of them."

Vicki walks up and slap Ryder in the face, "That's for killing your grandfather!"

-V-

The ambulance came by and pick up Destiny, Drew and Dylan and rush them to the hospital.

Matthew stay in Destiny's side and Luaus and Randy Buchanan was at the hospital to surprise their father and support him.

Matthew was so shock to see both of his sons here.

"Luaus, your alive and Randy your back." said Matthew.

"Yeah, I was kidnapped by Will Zacchara. Lucky most of us made it free."

"It's more people."

"Yeah, but, I'm just lucky to see you again, Dad."

Said Luaus. "What going to happened to mom?"

"We don't know yet?" Matthew replied. "There still trying to get the bullet out of her."

"It's my entire fault." Randy replied. "I should have been there at Red Diamond to have mom back."

"It's not your fault, son." said Matthew. "Your mother would hate it more to loose her baby boy. Don't blame yourself."

"Your right, its Will Zacchara fault and he will pay for what he did to my mom!"

-V-

Hope Manning, Tiffany, and Charlene are here to support Monica. Monica was shock to see her sister and her daughter again.

"Oh my gosh!" said Monica. "Hope, Tiffany. Your alive, I miss you."

"We miss you too, mommy." Said Tiffany.

"How my brother doing?" asked Charlene.

"Not good, I don't think he might come back." cried Monica.

"Don't worried sis." said Hope. "Drew is a fighter, he will get threw this I promise."

-V-

While Kaya was in the waiting room waiting for result about Dylan. Victor and Alania were there to support her.

"Hey sis." said Alania.

"Alania?" Kaya replied. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with Dad or Drew?"

"We were but, I want to check on you and see your ok?"

"I'm ok. I'm just hope that Dylan get threw this."

"Don't worried, he will."

"Yeah." said Victor. "Dylan is the bravest person I've known."

"Alania what will happen if he will die, I can't loose him." cried Kaya.

-V-

Dominique and Michael Price was shock to hear what Joshua just said.

"Wow." said Dominique. "I'm really sorry Joshua; I hope your father make it threw."

"Me too." Joshua replied.

Michael got a text message by Joshua's mom, Molly.

Michael was shock, "What?"

"What's wrong, Michael?" asked Dominique.

"That was your mom, Joshua." said Michael. "Your Uncle Luaus is really alive."

To Be Continued…

Part 21.


	22. Destiny visits Heaven part 2

**Hello everyone! I know this chapter is kinda short but I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!**

Part 21

Destiny was so shock to hear the news that Alania did not murder Ashton Chase or his daughter but she could not believe that her grandson, Joshua will do something stupid like that.

"What? Joshua kills Ashton?" asked Destiny.

Alexis nodded. "They need you mom more than anything. All your kids need you. I need you, mom please help me. I'm not dead."

Destiny was shocked. "What?"

Then the vision blurred. "No, Alexis wait!"

Destiny woke up and saw all the ER doctors surrounded by her.

One of the male ER doctor say, "She's awake. Someone call Mr. Buchanan to come here"

Destiny was so confused.

"Don't worried Mrs. Buchanan." said the male ER. "Everything will be alright."

-V-

Sara Lavery smiled at Drew. She was so glad he made the right decision.

"I'm so proud of you, Drew." said Sara. "You made the right choice."

Drew smiled. "Thank You, deep down I will always have feelings for you and that's not going to change."

"I know, you should go, Monica and your son, Joshua needs you."

"Where do I go?" asked Drew.

Sara pointed those double doors. "There."

"Thanks." said Drew. "I should be going."

"Drew." Sara responded. "I'm very proud of you doing the right thing."

"Thank you, I'll see you soon."

Then Drew go threw the double doors.

-V-

"Look." Dylan responded. "I wanted to but, I wouldn't be a Mayor of LlanCharles if it wasn't for Will Zacchara's money."

"Look, Dylan it's wrong for what you did. You could have told people the truth of Ryder's illness and he will get the treatment he need."

"I'm sorry Grandpa."

"Sorry doesn't cut it you will pay for what you did!"

-V-

Victor Lord, Alania and Kaya Buchanan went to check on Monica to see about Drew.

Alania and Kaya hugged Monica. "Kaya what are you doing here? I thought you were waiting news about Dylan? Is my brother ok?"

"We don't know yet? The doctors haven't said anything about it yet." Kaya responded.

"I just hope that Dylan will be alright." said Hope.

"How is my brother doing?" asked Alania.

"We don't know yet either." said Monica. "I can't loose another boyfriend, I already loss Ashton, but, I'm not going start all over again."

"Don't worried, Monica. Drew will make it threw." Victor replied.

Then, Two ER doctors walk toward Monica Corintos and Kaya Buchanan to tell them the news.

-V-

At Red Diamond. Amanda Morgan got a drink at the bar and was very upset about her boyfriend, Will Zacchara lie to her all this time. Henry Morasco saw Amanda desperate and he feels guilty about it.

"Hey." said Henry. "Are you ok?"

"Do I look ok?" Amanda snapped. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I just hate that my boyfriend, will lie to me."

"It will be ok.," said Henry.

"It's not ok." Amanda replied. "Will lie to me about everything and I don't know who to trust now."

"You can trust me, I won't let anything happened to you."

"Promise." said Amanda.

"Promise." Henry replied.

Then Henry and Amanda share a romantic kiss and Courtney Tyler saw her boyfriend and his ex making out.

"You Bitch!" Courtney yelled. In addition, Henry and Amanda could not believe in their eyes.

-V-

Will Zacchara threw Tammy Evans in the Warehouse and he try to mess with her but, Tammy grab a wooden planted and hit him in the face and cut him bad. Tammy was trying to run to the door but will grab her tight.

"You an't going anywhere!" yelled Will.

"What you want for me?" asked Tammy.

"You. You should have chosen Ryder Ford instead of me. In case you do not know, Ryder have an illness disorder he Ryder/Byder. Byder is his wild and crazy side. But too bad that Ryder won't get a chance to be with you."

Ryder Ford bust the door open and pointing his gun at Will Zacchara.

"Get away from my fiancé unless you want to die!"

"I don't think you will do that unless you want your fiancé to die too."

Tammy whisper. "Save me."

"Let's make a deal. Take me instead and let Tammy go."

Tammy was so shocked to hear what Ryder say.

To Be Continued…

Part 22.


	23. Season 1 Finale

**This is the last chapter of The Next Generation Season 1. I don't owned One Life To Live, All My Children and General Hospital. But, This what I think should happend in the Future. It's a cliffthanging but, Season 2 will stop off at Season 1 finale. Hope you guys like it and thank you for reading my FanFiction you guys are awesome! Enjoyed!**

Part 22:

Saturday afternoon, Kaya was at her mom and dad's apartment wearing a black dress and was staring at an Obituary of her boyfriend, Dylan Corinthos. She was crying in tears. She would of thought Dylan would make it threw. Then, Matthew Buchanan saw his baby girl crying in tears the man she loves.

"Hey." Matthew said. "How you feeling?"

Kaya turn her head toward him, "What you think how I feel? Terrible. I lost the man I love and now I don't have anyone to share my feelings to."

"Well you always got your dad and mom even your brothers and sisters. Baby girl you're not alone, you always got your father by your side. I'm so sorry the way I treated you and trick you to Washington University. I hope you will forgive me?" asked Matthew.

"Do you know how much I wanted you to say that to me? Of course I will forgive you, dad. I love you."

"I love you too, Princess." Matthew replied.

Matthew holds on to his daughter and kisses her on her forehead.

Destiny smiled while she watches Matthew and Kaya share their Father and Daughter moment.

-V-

At Monica's apartment. Monica was upset about her brother is really gone and she can't do nothing to change it. Drew Buchanan just came out the kitchen with his wheelchair and see Monica is still upset.

"Hey." Drew said. "I'm sorry about your brother."

"It's ok, Drew. It's not your fault." said Monica.

"I know, but it feels like it's all my fault and now I have to work on a case of my son murder Ashton Chase."

"Your son was defending you; Ashton shot you when he saw me and you together."

"Yeah, I guess my son; Joshua got the Buchanan in him after all. Where your daughter, Tiffany?"

"She with Hope. We should go; your parents will be waiting for you."

"I love you Monica."

"I love you too, Drew Buchanan."

They share their romantic kiss.

-V-

At T.J and Molly apartment. Molly kick T.J out the house and they are filing divorce. Molly Davis have to raised two kids her own, Joshua and Hilary Buchanan. Hilary is Luaus's daughter. If only she have Luaus there to support her. Someone knock on the door. Molly went to open the door and it was Luaus Buchanan wearing his casual shirt and blue Diem jeans and black shoes. He was holding a rose to give to Molly.

Molly gasped. "Oh my god, Luaus is that really you?"

"Of course it's me, Molly." Luaus said. "Who else would I be? Tom Cruise?"

"Quit playing." said Molly. "How is this possible I thought you were dead?"

"A lot of people think that, I was hostage by Will Zacchara."

"I knew he was trouble. How did you get out?"

"It wasn't easy. We were stuck in a warehouse."

"There more people with you?" asked Molly.

"Clint Buchanan, Liam McBain, Hope Manning and more other people was escape also."

"Wow." said Molly.

"I know. So where are Joshua and Hilary?"

"There at Grandparents' house well your parents. Their having a Buchanan's Family gets together."

"And your not going?" asked Luaus.

"I'm not a Buchanan, Luaus."

"You will always be to me, and I want you to come with me."

"I don't know."

"Come on, Molly. It will be like old times. What you say?"

"Fine ok. Let me get my jacket and I'll be back downstairs."

While Molly went upstairs to get her jacket. Luaus saw a Family portrait of him and Molly holding Joshua when he was six and Hilary when he was four. He smiled when he saw it again.

Molly came back downstairs and Luaus hurry up and put the portrait.

"What you looking at?" asked Molly.

"Nothing, let's get going."

Luaus hurry and left and Molly saw the family portrait that he was looking at and she smiled also and she left also.

-V-

While Ally Chandlers was in the kitchen gathering drinks. Randy Buchanan surprise Ally from behind.

Ally gasped. And she hit Randy in the chest "Don't scare me like that. You know how I am."

"Sorry Ally." Randy said. "So, what drinks are we having?"

"We have red wine and white wine."

"Sound good. Have you heard from from your brother yet?"

" No, he pose to be back in Pine Valley with his girlfriend, Jade and their son Harry but he never call back."

-V-

Back in Pine Valley. AJ went back to his house to see Jade and their son, Harry. AJ calls Jade name several time but she didn't answer then, AJ had a phone call from Jade.

AJ answer the phone. "Hey Jade, were you?"

"I'm at the airport." said Jade.

"Why you at the airport?"

"You should know why? Cheater!"

She hung up.

"Jade, Jade does not hang up on me! Jade!"

AJ threw his phone on the wall and he saw a photo of him and Charlene kissing at the park and saw James Morgan name on it. AJ was so angry and hurry himself to come to LlanCharles."

-V-

Joshua Buchanan was talking to his sister and Hilary asks him about the girl he had a crush on.

"So tell me about this girl Dominique?"

"No." Drew said.

"Come on, bro tell me. I promise I won't tell mom."

"Ok her named is Dominique Price and she my best friend, Michael's sister we met at the Red Diamond."

"So did you get her number or something?" asked Hilary.

"No. she was concern about me killing Ashton Chase."

Hilary gasped. "What? You kill Ashton Chase?"

"Shh. Keep it down, I don't want anyone to find out."

"Oh, when Mom finds out that you kill somebody you will be grounded forever and you will be in jail."

"You will have to promise you won't tell mom?"

"Tell mom what?" asked Molly.

Joshua and Hilary was looking so clueless and shock that their mom came with their father Luaus.

To Be Continued…

Season 2 of Next Generation.


End file.
